Succumb now or never
by Ichinomiya Kantarou
Summary: The end justifies the means... Aya x Rei
1. A troubling thought

**Chapter 1: A troubling thought**

Another date, another dress, another quiet and uncomfy afternoon of Saturday spent with the most handsome guy on the planet or more known as the Ice Prince, the number 1 hottest, most sought after guy to ever live in Shibuya. This gorgeous prince charming whom every girl is drooling for , happens to be Aya Hoshino's date. Aya, the shy and silent type, studious and is not at all the type to spend her weekends strolling around the mall, or even the park. Aya, the sweet good-natured girl who is always considerate of everyone and would never turn down a person in need would be Rei Otohata's date. Yes, she felt quite happy at the thought of being with Rei. She didn't mind exchanging her books with Rei's company but even so, she can't seem to shake away the nagging feeling that this 'too good to be true' guy would rather spend his entire afternoon dating someone not at all popular like her. Whenever she thought about it this way, somehow she felt guilty. What if Rei is just forcing himself to date her out of pity? Or maybe someone just asked him to do so in exchange for something? Besides, everyone knows Aya had confessed her feelings to Rei before and got rejected so why the sudden change of heart? Something seems to be strange here.

After being rejected by the very first person who caught her heart, she decided to forget him and move on with her life. She had even convinced herself that there are still plenty of guys out there. She need not attach herself to someone who can't even sense her existence. No, why would she force herself to someone who obviously doesn't and won't ever like her in any way?

The ringing of the doorbell cut through Aya's thoughts. She immediately grabbed her things and got out.

"Uhm, Rei, you're quite early." Aya greeted with a faint smile, then without waiting for a reply, she turned around to lock the gates. Then faced him again.

As usual, Rei seemed not to mind. His eyes stared at a distance, as if wishing himself to be anywhere than here at this very moment with her.

Aya cast her eyes to the ground, unable to endure this anymore. 'I have got to be brave..I have to tell him my feelings..I can't just stay quiet forever. I have my limits as a human being too. I can't just let him trample with my heart for as long as he wants to. I can do this, I can definitely forget my feelings for him, right?'

This time, Rei became aware of Aya's long silence and of how she was staring at him.

"Is there something you want to say? If so, then do it quick, we don't have all day." Rei's cold tone pierced her frail heart that her lips quivered. There he goes again, as if prompting her to tell him herself that all this dating stuff is just a complete waste of both of their time.

At least, if she'll be the one to say it, it wouldn't appear like Rei dumped the poor and pitiful girl. It's like he's trying to save her face from humiliation, is that it? Because if it is, it definitely feels insulting to Aya.

"Rei..I..I.."

As she started to say what was on her mind for ages, she continued to stammer. Rei only sighed as if anticipating this to happen. But this time, he didn't just let it pass.

"What, is your tongue caught in a knot again Aya? A knot so hard to untangle that you can almost not say even a straight sentence?"

Aya froze, her body became stiff. She was driven to a corner, she then felt her vision becoming blurred, her throat dry and her nose getting stuffy that it's hard to breathe. But because of the growing anger she felt inside, she managed to blurt out. "You-that's all you know as always Otohata-kun. Insulting me, you and your sharp tongue. You don't even care about other people's feelings especially mine! I know for a fact that the only reason you're putting up with these dates if because you feel pity for me. I am not dumb! I can sense your boredom whenever you're with me. Can't you even pretend? To be nice? To be kind?Or even to be polite? Look, nobody's forcing you to go out with me. I'm too fed up with this Otohata-kun. I can't take anymore of this. So if you want, you're free to go now. Nobody's stopping you."

As soon as she let out all the pain she's been keeping in herself, she suddenly felt more relieved, and embarrassed. Why did she say that? Now Rei is sure never to talk to her again. And so, without even waiting for a reply, she ran back into her house, her heart beating loudly against her chest.

--

"You--WHAT?? Why did you do that? Oh Aya, you've really done it this time."

Ran bellowed as she stood up from her chair, pretty much shocked and a bit mad at what Aya told her.

"You can't imagine how much we've been through just to convince him to--"

Before Ran could say another word, she was cut short by Miyu as she kicked Ran under the table.

"Yeah right Aya-chan..M-maybe you've just misunderstood his intention, I mean, his expression? You know Otohata-kun is not that good when it comes to expressing his feelings. Sometimes, people get the wrong idea of him and his actions."

Miyu let out a nervous laugh as she stated out her guess. But when Aya's eyes didn't left her glass, Miyu tried to give a suggestion.

"Look, why don't we just ask Yuuya for help? he could try and talk to Otohata-kun. He might be able to fix this. Saa Aya-chan, cheer up now, you know Ran and I can't stand seeing you so down like that. We'd do anything to make you hapy even if it means Rei--Ouch!"

This time it was Ran's turn to kick Miyu to be reminded. "I mean, not that we still need to force him to uh- ask you out. But you know Otohata-kun, he was never the type to make the first move, ne?"

However, the two were dumbfounded as Aya rose from her seat and with a glare, she shouted. "Why don't you two just stop meddling with my life for once? I didn't ask for your help! Now my life's screwed, and you're even making it worse!"

Then realizing what she have just said, she cupped her hands on her mouth then ran out of the cafe, never turning back. Miyu and Ran were left completely shocked that no word came out of their mouths. They just stared after her, wondering since when did their silent and shy friend learned to say such cruel and rude things.


	2. About to be broken

**A/N:** _Greetings Dear Readers! (I hope there are)…This is my ever first time to allow other people to read my work so I wish for your support, specially the veterans out there, if you would be so kind as to give me a few tips to further upgrade my writing skills, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway for now, please bear with me._

_I sort of forgot to put a disclaimer on my previous chapter from all the excitement so here it is._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Gals, I am only borrowing its characters to simply play a role on my story which is of course, based on my imagination.

**Chapter 2 : About to be broken**

"What's wrong with you man? You've been like that since yesterday. Even so, I guess it's not that bad since the photographers were very happy to take advantage of the 'artistic ambiance' you've exuded."

Rei took no notice of Yuuya's words as they continued to walk down the streets towards Yuuya's house. They have already finished their work in the store and so have decided to spend the rest of the day at Yuuya's house to listen to some more music, one way of releasing their stress.

"Speechless as always. You know Rei, one of these days your tongue would probably detach itself from you since obviously you haven't been using it as much."

Again, Yuuya grimaced as his little joke seemed not to reach his best friend. He suddenly thought that if he were somehow with Aya, she'd probably be laughing by now. Wait, just why the hell did he thought of Aya and making her laugh? Oh well, perhaps because she's the only person in their group who appreciates his jokes no matter how corny they may sound, especially to Ran. If it were Ran, she is sure to criticize him again. Yes, Ran, his one true love, would never ever see him as a man who could love her and protect her, make her the happiest woman alive. But that is because she'd never give him the chance, she never did, she never does and she never will.

Finally, Rei decided to speak as he noticed his blonde friend's frown.

"Yuuya, do you think I'm not expressive?"

Yuuya was immediately stricken with surprise at his best friend's odd question out of the blue.

"Heh! Isn't it obvious man? Hell, I'm pretty sure there's not a single person alive who knows what you're feeling inside or of what you're even thinking. You were never that eloquent either in speech or action. Wait, why do you ask? Is this something to do with Ay--"

Rei at once shot him a deadly glare as Yuuya was about to mention the taboo name.

"I-I mean, hyena, laughing hyena."

Yuuya gave a nervous laugh as he quickly changed topic. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Rei, would you please quit giving me those glares and answer me like a normal human being would like, I'm fine, I'm hungry, I'm angry, I'm sleepy, anything at all! Just please don't shut your mouth, I can't stand another moment of silence , else I'll go berserk! "

Still no reaction from the ice prince, he only continued to stare at Yuuya as if he's some kind of a rare species misplaced on a city where he obviously doesn't belong.

"Finished?"

Was all he uttered, finally, with one eye brow raised as if to ridicule his 'best friend', the one person sane enough to keep him company despite him and his lonesome personality, the one person brave enough to reach out and understand his unfathomable feelings somehow. But still, Rei seemed not to value their friendship at all. He was never friendly in the first place. He always preferred to be alone and to keep a certain distance from people, even to his very own friends, if that's what you would call them. However, he only tolerated Yuuya's presence because he has no choice. The guy is practically glued to him. On the other hand, Yuuya is somehow able to amuse Rei even for a bit and take away his boredom even for just a short time. And that's better than nothing, or is it not?

"Rei, you know you could always tell me what's troubling you. I'd be more than willing to listen and help if I can. Just don't go all mute with me, will you? One of these days I think I'll really lose my head over you."

Again, no response, no reaction, the ice prince only blinked. Wait, a blink from Rei? Then it has got to be a sign meaning Yuuya's words must have finally been able to get through to him somehow, and that he is considering it , whether to take his friend's advice or not. A progress indeed! So instead of pressing any further , he waited for Rei's response instead, trying to control his growing excitement.

"I…"

Yuuya sat upright from his slouching position to show his eagerness and full attention.

"I broke up with her finally…"

Yuuya's eyebrows shot up in dismay, while his mouth was a perfect O shape indicating total surprise. Well, he was dumbfounded with the sudden unexpected news anyway.

"Say WHAT??"

--

"We shouldn't have let it all come to this Ran. I told you she'd find out sooner or later and when that happens, things won't be pretty."

Miyu continued to pace back and forth, hands massaging her forehead in exasperation. While Ran sat by the window staring at the night skies, not the least bit alarmed of the situation and of what is about to happen. It was already 11 pm yet they made no move to sleep and retire for the problem at hand is requiring immediate attention. And so they have made the exception that Ran even called Miyu and asked her to sleep over her place tonight to discuss about the Aya-Rei disaster. But it seemed finding a solution is far more hard than she had first imagined.

"Tell me Ran, do you really feel anything for Rei? Why did you allow such a negotiation? Why did you agree to date him? You know that wasn't the best way to get him and Aya together, and yet you….you've still done it. Ran, don't you even care about Aya's feelings? Don't you-"

Unable to take any more of Miyu's rapid accusations, Ran interrupted to speak up for herself.

"Miyu, it's not my fault if the person developed his feelings for me. And it is also not a sin if I respond back. Yes, I want Aya to be happy, that's the point of doing this in the first place. Even if I'll appear to be the antagonist in everyone else's eyes, so be it! Rei and I have a deal! He promised to love Aya if I agree to date him! He didn't ask to have a relationship with me, he merely wanted to spend some time with me. Now tell me, is that wrong? You couldn't possibly call that two-timing?"

Miyu was shocked, she can't believe how unreasonable Ran had become. All because of one 'cool , popular and hot' guy who had clouded her vision and reasoning. She then turned away from Ran, not wishing to fight with her best friend.

"Ran, we were wrong. We shouldn't have acted like a couple of fairy god mothers to her from the start. We shouldn't have meddled with her life. Look how dependent she had become? We've always been guiding her, telling her what to do, protecting her and pushing her to do something she doesn't like thinking it's for her best, and to think that we aren't even her parents! We've become so protective of her, overprotective that is. And this is the result."

Her eyes instead of anger, showed deep sadness and remorse. Ran opted to remain silent thinking back on those quiet afternoons she'd spent with Rei sitting on a bench. She felt somewhat comfortable with him back then, care free even, she just don't understand what it meant. It can't be that she's falling in love though, maybe this still falls under infatuation? Even so, this time she felt determined to face it and pursue her feelings to discover its meaning and solve its enigma and she would do anything to be successful, perhaps even at the cost of losing one dear friend?


	3. Just Irrational

**AN:** _Greetings people! Forgive me if my chapters are too short and the story is going a bit slow, I'm just new here anyway.(Also, I'm not very fast when it comes to typing, same goes with writing coz I have to be 'in the zone' first before I could squeeze out some ideas out of my brain, considering I'm forgetful as well.)Do give me your opinions, I'd love to hear them. Even criticisms are accepted provided they are delivered nicely. Please give out comments and suggestions as to how I may further improve the story. Thanks in advance! I look forward to receive responses. Please review! Though it's a little bit early for me to say that._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals and its characters, I am simply borrowing them to aid me in fulfilling my little dream which is to be able to write my very own fanfic.

**Chapter 3: "Just Irrational"**

Aya Hoshino shook her head vigorously, trying to keep away thoughts of Rei and of what she had blurted out the other day. Also from what she had heard from Ran and Miyu, it was then that her fears were confirmed. Ran is stabbing her behind her back by agreeing a deal with Rei. She had a nagging feeling something is going on between the two, but she deliberately ignored the signs because she knew Ran would never dare do such a dreadful thing as to betray her, but now she knew better.

Shaking her head again, she decided to cast away any thoughts that involve Rei and Ran. From this day on she was certain would be tough, but she have no choice. She can't back away, she can't just cry and she definitely can't run away and hide. This time is different, she is different. She had already learned a lot from the past and this situation is the perfect test for her newfound courage.

Still walking steadily, mind floating, she didn't hear approaching footsteps from behind and it startled her upon Yuuya's cheery call of 'Ohayou!'.

"Oh, is that you Yuuya? Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" She turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I see you're doing fine Aya..I just thought.." His voice trailed off, his eyes cast downward. Aya though, waited patiently for him to continue.

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're doing fine." He finally decided not to bring up the topic about Rei for it might ruin her good mood. Seeing her this happy and fine already made him rest assured, glad she is able to handle it.

"Oh is that so…"

But her smile disappeared as quickly as it came, to be replaced by a frown. Like before, she again seemed to release an air of sadness and gloom.

"Aya-chan, sorry if I made you remember about that but I just wanted to make sure you're okay! And I wanted to tell you that…I'll always be here to comfort you should you need it. Don't hesitate to call me…" Feeling somehow awkward of what he had just said, his gaze dropped to the ground, trying to control his emotions to keep himself from blushing.

After a short period of silence and hesitation, Yuuya stepped back.

"Saa Aya-chan, see you around then." He quickly turned the other way, leaving Aya confused with his intention.

"Oh well, maybe he's just trying to be a nice guy…" was all she muttered.

--

"Are you…sure about this Otohata-kun?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that…I never thought you could be so straightforward…"

"What is it? You can simply say no if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you."

"But what about Aya-chan?"

"What about her?"

"What do you mean--"

Ran Kotobuki gritted her teeth as she tried to contain her frustration, not wanting to be scandalous. But still, she just can't help but feel frustrated. Why is Otohata Rei so hard to talk with anyway?

"Alright Kotobuki, you don't need to make a fool of yourself. You should know by now I'll eventually answer you question. I intend to clear things up so we could move on with our lives." Rei tried to suppress a laugh about to escape from his mouth as Ran unconsciously made a goofy face out of frustration. Upon his answer though, Ran looked up, very much surprised.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and gape at me the whole day or do you want me to answer you?"

It was a rhetorical question as Rei didn't wait for a response. He dragged Ran into a nearby restaurant, ordered some snacks then proceeded to narrate his story. However, Rei noticed Ran not touching her food.

"What is up with you? Is it even possible the Queen of Gluttony has lost her appetite?" Chuckling to himself, he took a sip of his iced tea, still eying Ran.

"I-I just can't believe you've spoken more than 3 words Otohata Rei, and now you're about to tell me more. How unusual indeed, what made you like this?"

Rei just ignored Ran's question and the intense scrutiny she's been giving him as if a doctor examining his patient closely.

"Don't exaggerate too much, oh but if it isn't the typical Kotobuki. Anyway, it has been what, a month since I've made the deal with you. So far, how are you liking the result?" Rei shot an accusatory look on Ran as if to blame her, as she was picking on her fries.

"Hey don't you dare give me that look! You're the one who came up with this idea in the first place!"

With this, Rei leaned back on his seat and gave out a spine-tingling laugh, one that sounded a lot like a sophisticated villain.

"Wha-what's wrong? It's true, isn't it?"

"Are you for real Kotobuki? The fact that you had accepted my offer meant you wanted me as well. It means you also didn't mind dating me and it is evidence enough that you like me, ne?"

Feeling her face heat up due to indignation, she immediately stood and pointed an index finger shakily at Rei.

"You-you're so full of yourself, baka! You think you're so handsome that any girl would fall for you--"

"Well isn't it just true? You are the living proof of that Kotobuki. Or maybe, you're just a flirt by nature? Oh let me rephrase that, a flirt of all flirts, rather." There goes his annoying smirk again. How she'd love to tear that off of his annoyingly handsome face.

Ran instantly felt a surge of anger rise within her wanting to come out and wreck havoc all over the face. She wanted to somehow get even, but for some reason, her brain was unable to come up with the perfect words to match him.

"Let's see, here's the picture so far. Ran Kotobuki, pretending to be an honest and real friend of Aya Hoshino, who turned out to be a hypocrite and backstabber as she just can't keep her hands off her best friend's guy. Betraying her friend by secretly dating the guy her friend likes, even going so far as accepting a deal that she'll date the guy in exchange for him loving her friend. Pathetic don't you think? I just can't seem to understand what it is you want to happen. Could you please tell me?"

"You—" Ran's eyes widened as she closed distance with Rei, she was ready to slap him but self-control miraculously prevailed in her. "You're the one who should tell me what you want and what you wish to happen." She decided to resort to calm methods instead of the harsh ones. Everyone knows such a technique is useless against the ice prince. Ran suddenly wondered what could be the things powerful enough to affect or influence him, this cold guy. So far, she has been unsuccessful in finding this guy's weak spot.

"Alright Kotobuki I'll have another deal with you. I'm sure you'll find this quite interesting. No doubt you'll agree."

Ran was further mystified with this statement that she decided to set aside her thoughts of finding Rei's weak spot. But then again, she felt infuriated with this guy's huge amount of confidence that's uncalled for. She made a mental note of teaching him a lesson when opportunity comes, to rid him of his superiority complex and overconfidence. However, all these thoughts went poof with Rei's next words.

"Let's be…a couple."

--

Weak-willed. Crybaby. Dependent. These are some descriptions labeling her. Well, they weren't actually stated particularly by anyone. Aya Hoshino used it to describe herself. Often, when she has the time to kill, she'd grab her notebook and pen to scribble down her thoughts to somehow organize them. This way, she could take a good look at her own emotions and her current state. Yes, it was a time of reflection. A time she should use to examine herself and do what must be done. Like now, except she didn't have the guts to peek at her own emotions right at this moment since she found her current position comfortable and just looking at the ceiling seemed more interesting and less tiring than risking for a stiff neck and backache while writing down her miseries in her notebook, which would probably take thousands of pages and more.

Reading her textbooks and studying don't appeal to her than her notebook does so she opted to rest instead. Tomorrow she'll see Ran, she must be prepared to face her then, to not break down in front of her and cry. She must accept the truth, no, she can't be mad at her. Ran is only trying to help her with her futile efforts on Rei. It's not her fault if the guy she likes happen to like her friend instead. It happens. So yes, no matter how painful it is, she have to be strong and accept it. She have no choice, it's a one way road.

'Tomorrow I must be ready…I must not show pain in front of them…I'll be just fine…yes…Just fine…'

Weak-willed. Crybaby. Dependent. Well-known descriptions pertaining to her. But that was before, it's about to change now. This time, it'll be the opposite.

--

"That's the Aya-chan I know!"

Yuuya and Aya smiled at each other as they sat beside each other on the bus on the way home. Today was different. Surprisingly, Yuuya came by at Aya's school for them to go home together. Apparently, the guy is still worried on how she's coping up with the recent news of Ran and Rei becoming an official couple.

"Gomen Aya-chan…"

Aya then turned away from the window and glanced back at her blonde friend. Her face showed confusion. Without waiting for a response, Yuuya continued.

"I can't seem to talk …to reach out…to Rei…He doesn't seem to listen to me anymore. He doesn't even talk to me unlike before. I wonder why though…"

With this, Aya only smiled, her face showed gentleness for she is indeed grateful to Yuuya and his numerous attempts of helping her and cheering her up. Without him, she'd probably be in her room by now, locked up for the rest of her life. She'd probably flee from everything again and retreat to her own little world unreachable by everyone even her very own parents, who don't even have a clue on what she is going through right now.

"Yuuya-kun, please don't say such things. And don't apologize. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for causing you trouble like this. I seem to have ruined your friendship with Rei." She tried to steady her voice and hold back the tears at the mention of Rei's name, not wanting to waver in front of the very person who gave her the strength and courage she needed to be able to face this.

"No Aya-chan…There doesn't exist a friendship between us in the first place…so that…ruined nothing." He quietly replied, his tone showing his great sorrow.

Aya was taken aback by this as she slowly looked up to search for any hint of emotion in Yuuya's face. Anger, she found none. But sadness, she did find. Suddenly, thoughts about her friendship with Ran came flooding back to her. She quickly turned away from Yuuya to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong Aya-chan? Did I say anything--?"

His question was cut off as Aya brought her index finger to silence Yuuya's lips. Yuuya though, was quite confused as he saw Aya shaking her head. Smiling, she spoke: "You've just reminded me of my friendship with Ran. Perhaps, I should just disregard this what I thought was betrayal and just accept the situation now. She deserved not to be treated badly anyway. I know she didn't intend to betray me. Besides I only hinder their love , I'll only appear antagonistic. Of course I don't want that to happen. All my life, watching movies and reading novels, I've always hated the character hindering a couple's blossoming love so why would I become one?"

Sighing in relief, she leaned back in her seat, comfortably resting her aching muscles. She was relieved to be going home now. She doubted she'll last another minute there at school, having to deal with pressure in terms of her studies is already enough to exhaust her. Adding up to her problems is the 'Ran and Rei now an official couple' problem, that she'll have to cope up with from now on.

As she gazed at the traffic outside, she resigned herself to her thoughts and her endless anxieties, unaware of Yuuya watching her closely.

--

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you even stop to consider Aya-chan's feelings Ran? I can't believe you!"

Miyu practically bit her friend's head off as she heard Ran's suggestion of spending a Saturday night, which is supposed to be their Girl's Night Out. But since Ran and Rei became a 'couple', she can't seem to go anywhere without Ran dragging her 'boy friend' along. Both seemed inseparable and she kept on wondering how Ran managed to convince Rei to keep up with her and her restless feet. Normally, Rei would rather spend weekends working to earn extra money than go throwing away money on worthless things and activities. She wondered what love potion Ran made him swallow to transform him like that on such short notice. Ran's charm and appeal certainly is not enough. Cold and hard-to-read guys like Otohata Rei is not that easy to bend unlike Tatsukichi, Ran's ex-boy friend. Thinking of Tatsukichi suddenly seemed to make Miyu's heart ache for she can feel the pain of rejection he's undergoing now. How mean of Ran to just dispose of him upon Rei's sudden proposal! Turning back to the current situation, she waited for Ran's reply.

"Well, upon announcing about me and Rei, Aya declared she's OK about it. Besides, she said it so herself so no problemo." Ran gave Miyu her usual lively grin which showed her teeth. Oh she's too carefree. Apparently, she's too naïve to sense Aya's pretense on the matter for the sake of keeping their group intact.

Seeing as how hopeless the situation is, Miyu decided to let it go. "Fine. Do whatever you want Ran. But don't blame me if something goes wrong." Miyu can't believe her friend still can't see the urgency of the situation. How can she be this dense?

--

"Dakara I said, your money wouldn't be put to waste if we choose this movie instead."

"What the--I'm supposed to be the one to decide since this is my money!"

"And I'm your date so listen to me!"

"I've been listening to you always, agreeing with you always. You're such a spoiled brat you know that? Why can't you let me decide for a change?"

Ran rolled her eyes in frustration. She didn't expect him to put up a fight, since he was the one who proposed the idea of pretending to be an 'official couple' just so Aya would abandon her feelings for him. Actually, pretending is not the accurate word. They were dating for real and so have become a couple for real. Only Rei didn't make a statement to the public about his new girl friend so they try to avoid being seen together with her, not wanting to stir bad rumors that could ruin his image.

"Today just isn't my day. Fine! Do whatever you want!" Rei walked ahead of her, leaving her in the middle of a crowd of jostling people.

"Chotto matte baka! No wonder Aya's feeling miserable dating you. You don't even know how to treat a lady properly."

Ran hadn't intended this to be heard by Rei, but since he's not that far to be out of earshot, he stopped and stood still that Ran's nose almost bumped onto his back.

"Hey watch it!"

Rei remained stiff and motionless while Ran wasn't aware of the impending storm that's about to break. And the anger accumulated threatened to explode anytime now.

"Don't ever mention her again.."

He started moving forward again but then stopped abruptly, slightly tilting his head sideward.

"Another thing, if you want to be treated properly like a lady, act like one first."

And with that, he resumed walking, his pace faster than Ran had to run just to keep up.

"I don't think you're making yourself clear. What did you say again?"

But Rei never did turn on her, his pace not even slowing. He just left Ran's question hanging unanswered.

--

A couple of weeks had passed. This heart breaking experience seemed to have an opposite effect on Aya though. At first, Miyu thought her friend would not be able to take it and would probably be devastated but miraculously, this seemed to have strengthened her resolve even more. She can sense the girl's determination to break away from her past image as weak-willed, crybaby and dependent. Of course Miyu was happy about it. And she had Yuuya to thank for. But somehow, it feels kind of wrong.

Now, as the two sat side by side on a bench by the park, both sipping milk shakes, Miyu didn't hesitate to bring up the topic about Ran and Rei to check its effect on her.

"Aya-chan?"

"Hm?"

Apparently, Aya was oblivious with Miyu's thoughts and is not expecting the next question that hit her.

"What do you think about Ran and Rei?"

Aya almost dropped her milk shake but her grip tightened instead. The smile she had on her face minutes ago gradually faded and was replaced by a shocked look. She hadn't seen this one coming. And for that she was quite unprepared. Now that this was asked, she know not how to respond.

Now that she have Yuuya by her side, his presence seem to compensate for Rei. And although he can't replace him entirely, Yuuya still holds a special place in her heart, what to call him, she didn't know, a special friend perhaps, but definitely not a substitute for Rei. Yuuya is far more gentle and he is kind enough to deserve not to be hurt. Aya knows his feelings and intentions to her are sincere. So the last thing she'll ever do is to hurt this one person who helped her through this disaster. The one person who fixed her emotions and brought her to the right direction to continue again, and for that, he deserve not to suffer any kind of pain.

"Well?"

Aya was pulled back from her thoughts as Miyu pressed on, watching her expression very closely.

"I…I think they make a good couple." Was all she managed to say. But at the back of her mind, she was thinking of how Miyu could be this rude as to remind her of that. But then again, she's probably just trying to help.

"Gomen ne..Aya-chan. You probably thought I'm such a jerk for making you remember. You probably also thought I'm in favor of those two. But please, let me correct that, let me make myself clear. I only intend to help you overcome your feelings because I don't want it to destroy you."

"That's what I thought Miyu-chan so don't worry. I know you'd only want what's best for me, ne?"

"Great! If you're OK with this then I suppose you won't object about coming with us this Saturday?"

"Well what's up this Saturday?"

Upon asking, Aya wished she hadn't. for she knew once again her strong façade would be challenged.

"It will be like a group get together. Kind of like a fun trip we used to have. Only this time we'll each bring our boy friends along. I was thinking you wouldn't have a problem with this since Yuuya could come with you. So what do you think?"

Of course, there could only be one answer.

"S-sure!" Aya tried her best to appear lively and excited as Miyu explained they will be spending the night at the resort. They also plan to have a bonfire complete with marshmallows and tents ad she also told Aya of what she is assigned to bring.

"Hai Miyu-chan! I'll make sure not to forget what to bring!"

Miyu then sipped on her milk shake, surreptitiously studying her friend's actions. At the back of her mind she's thinking, Aya shouldn't try to pretend. Right now it's just the two of them, so why can't she be more honest?


	4. Sudden Reverse

**AN:** _Greetings everyone! I would like first to thank LeNe03 and littleanjel for the acknowledgement of my story. I really appreciate it! Anyway, I'm still hoping to receive responses. Another thing, I apologize for some typographical error and same with my grammar, I just didn't have the time to check everything again. I have limited time to use the computer so, that's it. Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals and its characters; I am simply borrowing them to play a part in my story.

**Chapter 4: Sudden Reverse**

This is it. A day she knew eventually she'll face. She will be challenged once again.

Aya Hoshino continued to pack her things, dreading of what is more to come after finishing this. Still, she reminded herself not to be afraid, Yuuya promised to protect her, he'd be there to comfort her just in case she give in to her grief. Yes, this time she won't be alone.

The doorbell rang, Aya cringed, and for a moment there she hesitated to come downstairs and see who it is. But a more determined voice instructed her to get on with it. Just to convince everyone she's really fine with the current situation. That she's strong enough to handle it, that she's not the same as before, that Otohata Rei is not the only person she is capable of loving, that Otohata Rei is--

"Ohayou Aya-chan! Are you ready?" Yuuya's cheerful ambiance and his bright smile nearly blinded Aya upon opening the door to find him grinning from ear to ear at her. Apparently, he appeared more excited than she thought he would be. Aya's lack of response though caused Yuuya to worry.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm too early. If you want I can just have a little walk and just go back later when you're--"

Aya almost laughed at his suggestion and of the way he was gesturing, his facial expression very comical with a touch of panic and nervousness. She finds him cute while struggling to please her. Wait, since when did she think of Yuuya as cute? Rather, since when did she think of other guys as cute aside from Rei of course? What could this mean? Could it be that she is--

"Aya-chan daijoubu desu ka?"

Yuuya's worried voice brought her back to the present, and now she's the one struggling for the proper words to say.

"H-hai Yuuya-kun…I-it's OK, you don't have to, I'm ready to go actually. There's nobody home right now so I'll have to lock the gates. Will you wait a bit?" Aya gave Yuuya her most cheerful smile to erase the creases on his forehead, which is an indication of him being worried about her.

"S-sure no prob!" Yuuya then stepped aside and turned his attention to the blue skies instead. He somehow felt good today since inexplicably, it seems as though something good is about to happen today. He can almost visualize the scene on the beach. He is sitting on the sand beside the person he loves. Their hands entwined together, the girl's head resting on his shoulder, both of them staring at the sun and its temporary retreat as it gave way for the moon to take over its place. Such a beautiful and romantic sight. But wait--something's not right! Why is it that he can't remember who the girl is? Who is it that he loves anyway?

"Yuuya-kun daijoubu desu ka?" Now it was Aya's turn to ask him that.

"Oh, I-I'm fine Aya-chan. So can we go now?"

Aya giggled again with Yuuya's eagerness as she momentarily lost her balance and her elbows brushed with Yuuya's.

A spark.

He felt it.

She felt it too.

"G-gomen Yuuya-kun. I'm such a klutz." Aya tried to hide her mortification by playfully punching him on the shoulder. Not wanting to dwell on the awkward moment, she decided to be humorous with the situation instead.

"Oh it's nothing…it's…nothing…" Yuuya convinced himself that the spark he felt meant absolutely nothing. Even going as far as thinking he had experienced it with Rei before and so therefore doesn't have any romantic meaning at all.

Aya only gave him a faint smile as they walked to the bus stop. She was confused. She can't possibly be falling for this guy, can she?

--

Miyu sighed, her cheeks resting on her hands. All six of them are now aboard on a train heading for 'Heaven is Bliss' resort. So far, the trip wasn't going well at all. Everyone seemed to have lost their voice and ability to speak for peace and silence reigned among them during this past half hour of traveling. It definitely felt awkward. More awkward still is the fact the Miyu kept on remembering how Ran and Tatsuki would always argue on stupid and petty matters nose to nose. Their pointless debate and endless bickering seemed to serve as entertainment for the group throughout the trip, driving away their boredom and drowsiness. Usually, Miyu herself would bring her camera with loads of film to capture moments shared with her friends and to preserve their happy memories together. But that was before, when their group was normal still. This time is different. There seem to be dark heavy clouds hovering above their heads that make the atmosphere uncomfortable and almost unbearable. Also, it felt like they have all undergone a metamorphosis, each person became a stranger. Like the bonding they have formed during these past 3 years suddenly dissolved. The barrier dividing them and keeping them apart is back. Everyone seemed to be drifting apart and she wondered what might be causing this.

Yamato, Miyu's ever loving boyfriend seemed to have sensed her worries as he glanced on his sister Ran, who's now slouched on her seat, lazily staring at the view outside. Beside her sat a bored-looking Rei, arms crossed over his chest, sharp blue eyes unfocused. He's probably feeling sleepy.

Sitting opposite the couple were Aya, who's apparently oblivious to the uncanny peace as her head was buried on a book that Yamato is unsure of whether she's asleep or not, and Yuuya who's also unaware of the quietness, obviously because of the headphones that's covering his ears as he listened to rock music that Yamato noticed his fingers repetitively tapping on the armrest and his feet moving in rhythm.

Miyu gave another heavy sigh as she felt it's such a waste for Aya to sit by the window since she's taking it for granted. She wished she sat there instead for right now, she has nothing to do and nothing else to look at. Her boyfriend is sitting opposite her beside Rei so how could she possibly reach him and be all cozy?

Somehow Miyu felt things won't look good as soon as they arrive at their destination and this was only the beginning. Supposedly, there'll be more to come later.

--

"Such good weather! We must not waste an opportunity to get better acquainted with Mother Nature!" Miyu tried to liven up the group as soon as they had managed to settle down. Finally, they had reached the resort and everyone wasted no time to unpack their things and tidy up their cottages. So that now, girls on their bathing suits, guys on their swimming trunks, all prepared to take a dive in the ocean.

"Ran--" Miyu received a glare from her best friend as she tried to ask her to play volleyball with them. "What's up with her?" She turned to Yamato instead as Ran walked pass them, ignoring her warm invitation.

"Dunno…From what I can see though, she probably had a fight with Otohata-kun." Miyu was taken aback by this statement. She never thought the mushy couple would ever experience such problems with the uncanny affection they have showed to her these days, with them being inseparable and all that. But then again, judging from Ran and her headstrong nature, combined with Rei and his ego, the two would probably crash messily. They would have problems getting along then. It would be a fight for dominance in their relationship. And Miyu doubted Ran will give up without a fight.

After a few minutes, Yuuya got hungry and so have volunteered to bring their food. "Break time everyone! You all better hurry! No food could escape my stomach now! So come on and eat before all these disappear!" Yuuya started to devour the sandwiches as proof of his statement while the rest also gathered around to feed themselves.

"Hai Rei-kun, say aaaa--" Ran gave her sweetest smile to Rei as she forcefully stuck a spoonful of rice on Rei's mouth. "Like it? Here's another, say aaa--" Rei shot her a deadly glare as a warning telling her to back off, but Ran didn't seem to mind. This is payback for not treating her properly during their dates. Eager to get even, Rei reached for a large chunk of potato and shoved it onto Ran's mouth. "Here's for you, my DEAR." With a smirk, Rei watched her struggle as she swallowed the potato whole, frantically searching for a glass of water.

"Oh the sweetest couple's display of affection! Looks like the Mushy-Romance Disease is striking again!" Miyu teased, silently apologizing to Aya. Well, this way her friend would be better off forgetting her feelings for Rei Otohata. She can always find a better guy for her, someone who deserves her and would treat her nicely.

"What? No more sandwiches? Yuuya how could you?" Ran pretended to look hurt, teasing Yuuya and his monstrous appetite. As if hers isn't.

Finding nothing better to do and since she's not that hungry and eager to eat, Aya volunteered to get the sandwiches back in their cottage instead. So with a fake smile, she stood up and hurriedly ran towards the cottage, trying her best not to be affected by Ran and Rei's 'sweetness'.

Yuuya stared after her, worried obviously. He stood up and attempted to follow her but Miyu dragged him down. "Where do you think you're going? Since you selfishly ate all the sandwiches you're going to receive a certain punishment. Don't even think of running away." Yuuya sighed in defeat as he sat back down. Oh well, Aya could probably use some privacy.

--

That night, the six decided to set up a bonfire and have a little chat, so as not to waste the beautiful scenery of the stars in the sky and of the cool night breeze.

Miyu, who has now made it her mission to promote and support the Ran and Rei couple so as for Aya to finally forget about Rei, brought up the two's progressing love life. Smiling eagerly, everyone was shocked as she voiced out her question. "So Rei, how did you and Ran celebrate your monsary?"

Yuuya was about to protest but Ran interrupted by answering the question instead. "Hey now, don't rush things. It's just two weeks since we became a couple." She answered nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"Well then, I take it you and Rei have been dating for about a month already before you became an official couple so I guess that counts."

Ran cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what her motive is for bringing this up out of the blue and even in front of everyone. She gave her a look that told her this topic should be discussed privately but instead Miyu shrugged it off.

On the other hand, Aya winced with every word that came out of Miyu's mouth. She also tried avoiding Yuuya's intensely worried gaze not wishing to stir attention to herself, but the situation is slowly getting out of hand. Miyu seemed quite intent on letting this all out in the open now and if she don't escape sooner, everyone would discover about Ran and Rei's deal behind her back, and then they will pity her again for being so stupid as to not notice why Rei is able to put up with her. Aya didn't want to be reminded about her stupidity for thinking Rei had finally fallen for her readily, believing in something false.

"What are you implying Miyu?" All eyes turned on Ran, nervous as they all felt the impending war between the two girls. Rei though, find the confrontation quite boring as he turned his attention instead to the waves silently devouring one another, his ears shutting off his companions' voices as he has no interest in the matter. Frankly, he doesn't care about either girl anyway. Even he can't explain why he allowed himself to be submitted under the notorious Ran. It couldn't be because he loved her, he just isn't the type to fall in love, that's for sure. The reason, there's simply one. It's because Rei is devoid of emotions. He is unable to feel love so making others feel it is out of the question since he can't feel it in the first place. That's why he's been branded as the Ice Prince. Infatuation also can't be the reason why he decided to be Ran's boyfriend. Maybe he admired her character a little, but that is all there is to it and nothing else. He didn't find her beautiful at all. He didn't like girls who are loud, wild, violent and boyish like her anyway, so what could be the reason? If asked, what will he say?

"Ran, I don't wish to argue with you but I just can't take this anymore. Can't you see our once happy group turned into a cold and unhappy one all because of you and your illicit relationship with Rei. Your betrayal brought forth this hole in our friendship that threatened to destroy our group once and for all! And what of Tatsuki? He is also our friend, but where is he now huh? Ran would you please get your thinking straight?"

Silence.

No one seemed to find the right answer to Miyu's words. Yamato once again admired her courage and determination to preserve their group and the bond that he felt moved by it. As for his sister, he doesn't know what to think of her. Ran was never a thief. It was against her principles to steal be it something or someone. So what could have made her do this? Ran is not a traitor. He refused to believe his sister as a traitorous friend.

"You don't know what you are saying Miyu. Is it wrong for me to act on my feelings? For so long I've been doing things to make others happy, I've been way too generous leaving almost nothing for myself! Would it be wrong if I make myself happy for a change?" This time, Ran defended herself and her actions. Maybe she is indeed a traitor for stealing someone not hers, but would you still call it stealing if that person belonged to no one in the first place? She knew what she did isn't wrong at all, Rei doesn't belong to anyone not even Aya. Besides Rei came to her of his own accord, it's not as if she forced him to be her boyfriend. In fact, he's the one who proposed the whole idea.

"Alright Rei what is your say on the matter? Come on speak up for us to clear things out. We can't let this trip be ruined just because of a love triangle." Miyu turned to the Ice Prince who's apparently neglecting the urgency of the situation. He appeared the least bit interested in joining in their 'conversation'.

Finally, Rei looked up and meeting Miyu's eyes, he blatantly said in a monotone. "This doesn't concern me." Then he stood up and headed back to his own cottage. Miyu can only stare after his retreating figure in the dark, knowing it's no use to call out to him since he wouldn't explain himself even if they persuade him to do so. He is that adamant.

--

"Aya-chan, why are you still out here? Don't you want to sleep? Aren't you even tired?"

It was already midnight, everyone had retreated to their respective cottages. Yuuya happen to pass by Aya's cottage and so peering in, he saw it was empty then he decided to search for her. And now, he found her sitting on the sand as the gentle little waves on the shore soaked her dainty feet.

Yuuya kneeled behind her as he draped a warm blanket over her shoulders. Aya was startled but only gave him a sheepish smile instead as a thank you.

Yuuya felt he had intruded enough and so have decided to leave Aya. But as he rose and was about to go, he suddenly heard Aya gasping, then sobbing. He was instantly on her side, his arm laid comfortably around her shoulders.

"A-Aya-chan, what's wrong? Please don't cry like that. Remember your promise to stay strong? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Let it all out. I'm just here listening."

Aya didn't make a move to lean on Yuuya nor did she try to remove his hold on her. Right now, she felt too weak to even move. Besides, having Yuuya's arm around her shoulders somewhat assured her that everything would be alright.

"Yuuya-kun, gomen…" She finally managed to speak as she finished crying her heart out. She was thankful of Yuuya's presence for it seemed to have comforted her somehow.

'Now she's ready to talk', Yuuya thought as he gently pulled his arm from her. He then sat beside her and waited patiently for her to continue.

"You know, I've always known Rei would never like me. No matter how hard I try to please him I just ended up pestering him." Aya shifted in position as she hugged her knees tight, as if the warm blanket draped over her shoulders isn't enough to ward off the coldness of the night. "His eyes…so cold and uncertain…so deep and mysterious…I often find it enticing. I even wondered if ever the day will come that I'll be able to make his eyes sparkle and turn it warm the way it does around…around Ran…" She then buried her face on her hands, sobbing silently. Seconds later, she looked up, now with a smile on her face. "I…you must probably think I'm so desperate...and crazy…well, Rei tends to make people crack up with that unfathomable personality if his. It's mean and cruel, yet it seems to further draw me onto him even more….strange isn't it?"

Yuuya suddenly felt a tight pain in his chest as he saw how much suffering this person is enduring all because of Rei and his insensitivity to other people's feelings. He knew how it feels for he had also been a victim. Enthralled by Rei's charismatic look and mysterious aura, Yuuya can't help but be stuck with him. For years now, people always see Rei as the number 1 hottest guy in Shibuya, followed by Yuuya, always on his shadow, always one step behind him, but he didn't care. Even now, Rei is still holding Aya's heart though he cares not about it, and so Yuuya's no match again. Also, even before when he was so in love with Ran, but look at them now, Ran ended up with Rei again. That leaves him one step behind him. Such a rivalry. How could he even think of being friends with his lifelong rival?

"Aya-chan…" Yuuya wasn't able to hold back from asking the very question he'd been dying to ask ever since. "Why is it that you still pursued your feelings for Rei even knowing he'll never return them?"

Yuuya expected for the girl to slap him, or walk out even, but her reaction was the least he expected. She just smiled, and not just any smile, this time it's a warm and honest smile, so innocent yet sincere that it almost told Yuuya everything he'll ever need to know to understand Aya's feelings.

"Yuuya-kun if you truly love a person then you wouldn't mind to not receive any feelings in return. If you truly care then rejection won't hinder you from loving that person. I have learned this from loving Rei all this time. No matter how much pain he has already caused me, and no matter how cruel, cold and unreachable he may be to me, I'll still remain loving him. Despite knowing this is a fruitless attempt, that this won't get me anywhere, what can I do if my heart simply tells me to continue loving him? I just can't seem to let go." With tears in her eyes, she continued to give him that smile and it greatly touched Yuuya that he found himself almost giving in to his tears as well. Too much drama, too much cliché, just bear with it!

"Also…" she continued, the smile now gone, to be replaced by sadness, her gaze became unfocused as she faced the ocean. "I've always known Ran and Rei are attracted with each other since they are so opposite, if you know what I mean. I admit I often feel jealous of how Ran can be so comfortable and carefree around Rei. Unlike me, she can do anything she wants in front of him and say anything she wants to him too! She's not afraid of Rei getting angry over her or of what he might think of her. Unlike me, who's such a coward I can't even speak for myself…" She bit her tongue to restrain herself from saying more for she doesn't want to recall those days of depression. Depression and frustration over herself. Curious as to how Yuuya might have reacted to all this, she stole a look beside her. Surprisingly, Yuuya was smiling to himself. "N-nani Yuuya-kun?"

"I just thought we're quite the same here Aya-chan. We both see our best friend as our rival. And we're jealous as to how they can be so bold and unashamed to the person we like. Makes sense, ne?"

Silence. Then they again smiled at each other as if in commiseration. Yuuya's next question though, aroused Aya's worries.

"So Aya-chan, why don't we just…be together?"

As Yuuya's statement struck her hard, she was so aghast that she lost her balance and fell on her back. Yuuya's reflex was quick enough to react though as he laid out his arm to soften Aya's fall and now his face was merely inches away from Aya's, centimeters even. Well, you get the point, they were close enough to KISS.

They could practically hear the loud beating of their hearts against their chests. Aya is sure though that the darkness protected her blushing cheeks from Yuuya's sight that she made a mental note of thanking the night later before she sleeps. That is, if she'll ever be able to sleep. After all that had happened today and of course of what is to happen now.

Aya closed her eyes frantically thinking of a way to escape, or else her first kiss, which is supposedly from someone she loves, will be stolen away by a friend! A friend. A friend? Is he really just a friend? For a second there, she almost felt like she didn't care anymore. So what if Yuuya kiss her? It can be just considered as a friendly kiss. Or even accidental, what with the circumstance they're in now? Really, why is she even thinking of an excuse in advance? It's not like somebody would ask why they kiss. Yes, it's as if not anyone would see them, or that anyone would care. Anyone….Anyone…

However, Aya suddenly became quite panicky as Yuuya's lips advanced on her. And as it was about to close distance between them, she silently screamed for help, as if it would freeze time.

And it did. Or maybe not.

But somehow, she was saved. She didn't understand what was happening at first. Or of why Yuuya suddenly withdrew from her. But as she looked up, she saw Otohata Rei, standing motionless just a few feet away from them. He was looking down at them with an expression that is hard to read. But Aya can tell jealousy is definitely not its implication.

For a moment there, not any of the three dared to move or even speak.

Rei was the first to break the silence, which is a miracle indeed for he rarely takes the initiative. With his eyes closed as though refusing to believe what he'd just seen, he turned around and headed back to his cottage. "Sorry for the intrusion. I seem to have interrupted something." And with that, he disappeared in the dark, his footsteps barely audible.

As soon as he was gone, Yuuya attempted to apologize but Aya was already on her feet and is heading to Rei's direction. He was powerless to even call out to her. So he just…let her be…

--

Numerous questions and what-ifs bombarded her mind as she ran after Rei. She wondered how much had he heard, of what he might have thought upon seeing them in such a position? Wait…Why did she have the urge to find him and explain things? She didn't have to. What did he care anyway?

Finally, she gave up and slowed her pace as she suddenly felt dizzy. She's probably sleepy, she needn't find Rei since obviously, the guy cared nothing at all. Yes..Otohata Rei doesn't, and won't ever care. So deciding it's better to be left as it is as he was never the type to gossip and tell everyone of what he saw, she just turned the other way and headed to her own cottage instead.

Unbeknownst to her, Rei was watching her from a distance, his presence completely concealed by the darkness. Upon seeing her hesitation, he closed his eyes and balled his fist tight, recalling the scene he just saw a while ago, and by doing so, he felt an unfamiliar feeling in him. Something violent that he can't explain. He can't quite understand it but upon seeing Aya being held by another man like that, it just makes his blood boil somehow! He almost wanted to punch him but self-control prevailed and he managed to cool down, thinking he had no reason to do that since he doesn't care about Aya anyway. He doesn't care. At least, that's what he thought.


	5. Pretense

**AN**: _People out there, please if you're reading this fic try to make your presence known! Please review review review! I want to know if it's pointless for me to continue or not! Onegai…I have already posted 5 chapters and I still haven't gotten a single review…or any reactions at all…sniff sniff...such a pity...Is my story really that bad??...hmm…I wonder what should be done to convince you people to be generous enough as to give me reviews…I'm really starting to sulk here…Perhaps a month of absence would make me feel better…(sobs)…I just realized, I guess I'm the only one left with a zero review out there!!…So people PLeaSE…Review…please please..._

**Note: **_BTW, I already editted the previous chapters I have posted since it's kind of messy._

**Disclaimer**: Super Gals is not my property. I am simply borrowing its characters to play a role in my story.

**Chapter 5: "Pretense"**

After the incident last night, the three went off as if nothing happened. The rest of the group wasn't given the chance to suspect since they were all busy packing their things.

"This trip is such a waste without Tatsuki and the usual cheery ambiance he brings." Miyu sighed heavily, mumbling to herself. Beside her sat Yamato, who upon hearing his girlfriend's comment stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "Miyu, just don't mind them. They'll eventually work it out themselves. They are no kids anymore. They should be able to solve their own problems." He tried to assure her.

Miyu gave another sigh, not letting go of the topic, she was determined to straighten this little dispute to restore the group's warm bonding. And so she believed this is the only way to salvage their friendship.

Yamato seemed to have sensed Miyu's determination as he silently thought his girlfriend is as stubborn as ever, but decided to support her instead. Resisting would most likely bring about more trouble and as a police officer, keeping people out of trouble is pretty much his job.

--

Aya Hoshino was thankful the trip was finally over. In addition, this day must be her lucky day indeed for she managed to slip away from Yuuya and she was able to get home faster then she thought. So that now she had again entered another dimension of her own. A place where no one could disturb her, hurt her, a place she calls her home, not home sweet home, but a home of her own.

It has almost been two years now since her parents left her alone in this house. They specifically wanted her to learn to be independent by living on her own, with her parents still constantly sending her money to support her studies and her other needs. However it can't be helped that they sometimes worry for their daughter so they decided to ask Yuko to live with her to keep her company. Aunt Yuko, still single in her early thirties, is Aya's mother's younger sister. She could either be a friend or a sister to Aya with that air of nonchalance she exudes which kind of comforted Aya in a way. Their relationship isn't exactly stable, partly because they don't spend much time together since Aya is staying 10 hours at school. Also, Aya isn't the type to open up to anyone that easily and confide her feelings to them. She feels rather ashamed of this and so she often chooses to keep to herself alone rather than share it. Still, aunt Yuko remained warm and affectionate towards her in different ways, showing Aya that she'll always be there should she need help, and Aya appreciated her for that.

"Back so soon?" aunt Yuko greeted as Aya entered the house. She gave her aunt a quick hug before collapsing on a chair beside her. "Oh, you looked pretty worn out Aya. Did you have your lunch already?"

Eyes closed, Aya gently nodded. "I guess I'm just tired aunt Yuko. Maybe I'll have dinner with you later. Right now, I'll probably try to get some sleep. I feel like my body is battered, must be from the long train ride." Without waiting for aunt Yuko's response, she forced herself to stand up and then hurriedly grabbed her backpack as she mounted the stairs. She didn't mean to be rude but right now, she's just not in the mood to chat and be all pretentious that she's fine when she's really not. Perhaps her mood would improve later once she had cleared her mind. And what better way to clear your mind than to take a long hot shower, afterwards settle herself comfortably on a chair, grab a pen and her notebook and then scribble away?

As soon as she has entered her room, she didn't waste time to organize her things as she felt a really strong need to take a hot shower. And so, with a towel at hand, she headed for the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and savored the warm water raining down on her. The mere contact of it with her skin felt bliss, just what she needed at this critical moment.

After finally finishing with her bath for like centuries, she dried her hair then sat down in front of her mirror while brushing her hair. Oh how she looked so refreshed now! But before she can start enjoying the momentary freedom from her problems, her cell phone ringing disrupted her happy bubble of utopia. Cursing, she reached out to silence the annoying device.

"Moshi moshi? O-oh it's you Yuuya-kun…What?? Meet where?..." she gulped as the image of last night persistently invaded her mind. "O-ok if you think it's that important…Fine meet you there later, bye."

She hang up, then resumed normal breathing again, before she suddenly realized what she had agreed to do. She had agreed to meet up with him! So soon! He said he wanted to talk about something very important, his tone seemed really urgent and so Aya just didn't have the heart to turn him down, with this, what choice did she have?

--

Looks like she won't be able to have dinner with Aunt Yuko tonight, no matter how bad she felt about it she can't do anything. She's meeting Yuuya now. 'This had better be good.' She thought as she half-heartedly marched at the restaurant.

Upon entering and sizing up the place, she immediately spotted Yuuya and his conspicuous spiky blond hair at the left corner of the room. He was waving cheerfully at her, the other hand holding the menu. Apparently, this guy seemed more eager to have dinner than converse. Even so, she shrugged those thoughts away and approached him, likewise, returning his cheery smile.

"Aya-chan, sorry about asking you to meet up with me so soon. I know it's less than 6 hours since we parted but…I really feel you need to hear what I'm about to say to you now."

Curious but not wanting to give herself away, she tried to appear more calm and nonchalant as she gently settled herself on the seat across from him.

"Sure Yuuya-kun, go ahead. Actually, I kind of feel the same. I also wanted to clear some things with you." This isn't exactly a lie, she did want to clarify about what he had said last night and if possible, politely turn him down so as so save their friendship. Aya thinks highly of Yuuya as her dear friend but there's nothing beyond that, sad to say. She didn't want to hurt him, nor did she want to give him a false hope. So she figured this is the perfect opportunity to clear things out.

"I'm relieved then that I haven't inconvenienced you. But before anything else let's order some food first. Best have a conversation with a full stomach than an empty one."

After ordering, they fell into silence again, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Yuuya-kun…" Yuuya was startled as Aya's familiar sweet and gentle voice cut through his thoughts.

"N-nani Aya-chan?" He tried to hide his hunger and encouraged Aya to continue talking. "Is there something you want to say? Just go ahead and I'll listen."

Yuuya's friendly face seem to do the trick as finally, Aya overcame her nervousness and felt more relaxed now and braver to voice out her thoughts.

"Uhm…You see…a-about what you said the other night. You know, about us being together…" her voice trailed off as she tried to search Yuuya's face for any sign of recognition as to what she was trying to point out.

"Oh yeah that, what about it?" Yuuya tried hard to keep his grin on his face.

"Yuuya-kun, I just think it's not right for us to be together. I mean, we both already like someone else and since we both got rejected, it won't look good if we make each other sort of like a substitute to the person we failed to have. Besides I…I really treasure our friendship Yuuya-kun.." The sincerity of the way she said it almost melted Yuuya that he didn't mind if another girl rejected him the second time.

"Yuuya-kun, I believe you are a good person. Therefore, you deserve to be with a good person as well. I'm pretty sure soon enough you'll meet that person who'll love you and accept you for who you are. That person will not treat you as a mere second place anymore. But for that to happen, you should be a bit more patient. I hope you understand what I mean Yuuya-kun. Please believe that I deeply care for you and of how I value you as my…my friend." 'There I said it finally!' Aya thought as she sighed in relief. The only thing that's keeping her nervous now is Yuuya's reaction to what she had said.

Fortunately, Yuuya's smile is proof that he understood Aya's meaning perfectly. No hard feelings. "Thank you Aya-chan. It means a lot to me to know that you value our friendship this much. Aya-chan, I also wish you the same. Yes, you're definitely right. Someday we will meet that special someone meant for us."

And with that, they felt like being relieved of the heavy burden they carry in their hearts. They no longer feel uncomfortable, instead they feel much closer with each other as if they no longer hide any secrets.

So for the rest of the night, the two munched happily with their food while occasionally chatting and laughing. Aya was glad all went well, that Yuuya agreed with her and she was also thankful that she get to keep their friendship. Yuuya meanwhile also felt very happy for being able to make her laugh like crazy. Even for the most silliest of his made-up jokes, Aya didn't seem to pass up a good laugh, and this made him feel very happy indeed. He was also glad he was able to stop himself from falling in love with his friend, because if he did, complicated situations would further arise.

--

A week had already passed since the group's trip to the resort. Otohata Rei, after giving much thought to his feelings, finally came up with a decision.

"Yo Otohata! Sorry I'm a bit late. Gotta grab a bite first. I can barely move from hunger. So what's up?"

Ran's cheerful greeting almost made him feel guilty of what he is about to say. But no, he can't back out now, not after 7 days of submerging himself with thoughts of her and of what to do with their relationship that seemed to be messing everything up.

"Hey have you gone mute? C'mon I'm waiting…." She tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for his reply.

"It's over…Kotobuki…"

Finally he was able to say it aloud! But the truth is, he feared of what Ran's reaction might be. Why though, he didn't know.

Ran suddenly erupted into fits of laughter as she heard his words. She was laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach. At the sight of her laughing like crazy, Rei seemed to have lost his voice to ask her to explain herself. Knowing this, Ran answered after managing to pipe down.

"I knew sooner or later you'd give up on me. Otohata Rei, the Ice Prince, though people may refer to you that way, I don't believe you are such. And I can tell, you don't completely hate her or that you don't have feelings for her. Listen, don't ever underestimate the power of the number one Gal Ran Kotobuki! I am sensitive enough and with good eyes to understand even the most unfathomable man in the whole of Shibuya! Though not completely, but still I am sure you do care for her."

….

….

The wind blew hard as the two only stood there in silence, continuing to stare at each other. The bench behind Rei practically want to scream to get their attention and for them to sit down, make use of it, since obviously it wasn't just put there for decoration. But really, the bench can't do that sadly.

Unable to stand the silence and staring contest anymore, Ran turned away. "So Otohata, what are you waiting for? Go and tell her how you feel before you lose your chance forever. You've already done enough damage on her, it's time you make up for it."

After saying this, she waited a bit more for his response and upon getting none, she turned on her heels, head resting on her arms. "Well I definitely am not sticking around to wait for you, you big turtle. I'm quite a busy person if you must know. Saa, enjoy yourself talking to the wind." With a wave of her hand, she whistled as walked away from him. "Sayonara, Otohata…" she mumbled with a half-smile.

"Heh…think you're so smart in figuring that out, well you're wrong. I could never love someone, not even her." He smirked to no one in particular, then gradually, the truth of what Ran told him seem to sink in. But what if she's right? What if he indeed cared for that feeble girl? Otherwise why would he be affected upon seeing her in the arms of another guy? Perhaps he's just bothered that Yuuya of all the guys, would try and dare to kiss her. Despite knowing she is-- wait! She is what? His? He almost laughed at how ridiculous his thoughts could get, before quickly dismissing it. And then he suddenly felt the urge to talk to Yuuya. It wouldn't hurt to open up a little, or would it?

--

"What are you doing here? We have nothing to talk about. Besides as far as I know, we are always not talking. It was always just me, who would do all the talking. Sorry Otohata Rei, but right now I'm not in the mood to talk. So if you please just go…"

Rei was taken aback as he heard those words coming from Yuuya's mouth. Who knew this easygoing friend of his could be this contemptuous towards him as he had never been before. He was always sweet, understanding and overly patient with him. His face was always goofy and his mood cheery that he never once run out of jokes to tell Rei even if he obviously is getting quite annoyed by it. For all he knew, Yuuya is not the type to bear grudge on anyone especially being friends with him for three years, he believes Yuuya had gotten used to his attitude and mood swings already. But now, what could've happened to change him? Perhaps people do have their limits, even Yuuya.

Oh well, maybe he still has a chance though. After all, it's not as if Yuuya had slammed the door on him, or maybe, he is yet to that?

"Asuo, can we please just talk?" Rei tried his best to say this not in his usual monotone, but in a friendly and persuading tone. However, it turned out into a growl.

"Oh and now that number one hottest guy in Shibuya is saying the magic word to his assistant, the second place. Just what is it you want Otohata Rei? I'm sorry but the Yuuya who is stupid enough to even consider you his friend has now changed! I refused to be your slave anymore! Hear that!"

Rei was more than aghast to hear such mean things coming from the very least person on Earth who could ever say such. And maybe quite irritated as well thinking, he needn't call him in his full name. By doing this, it's as is he's casting away their bond, their friendship. Yuuya is treating him as a stranger.

"Yuuya, what is you problem? I thought you wanted to talk and now that I am ready, you give me this. What am I supposed to do with you now?" Rei tried to reason out with his friend, not wanting to lose another person close to his heart. He only wished Yuuya wouldn't make this any harder for him than it already is. "What are you even thinking by saying those…those things? You know they're not true. Don't tell me you've been reading those stupid gossip columns that you believe in them? They are only trying to ruin us to eventually ruin our image!"

Finally, Yuuya sighed and gave in. "Man, why does my kind heart always get the better of me? Well I see I am left with no choice but just this once, let me enjoy seeing you plead with me like that." With a childish grin, he stepped aside to allow Rei in, while the latter took the offer happily.

The two then mounted the stairs and proceeded to Yuuya's bedroom. After shutting the door for privacy's sake, they both sat down on the carpet facing each other.

"Well, you'd better say more than three sentences Rei, or better yet, make that a paragraph. I'm still not ready to forgive you. If you must know, you've hurt me big time! After evading me for seven days, not talking to me, not even looking at me, it's as if I don't exist! Man, would you blame me if I finally lose my patience with you and get furious?" Yuuya was unaware that he was already making goofy faces while complaining the whole time that Rei wasn't able to hold back his laughter.

"Huh? Rei is—Rei is—laughing? This kind of creeps me out but…Hey man what did I miss? Spill it! Don't keep me in suspense!" he eagerly said as he leaned on Rei, his face only inches away from his laughing friend.

"One thing's for certain, you're definitely not drunk by now, I can smell no alcohol. Wait wait wait! I got it! You're an impostor Rei! Hey you alien where'd you keep my friend? Give him back! Don't invade that body! You've chosen the wrong one trust me!" his mouth was wide open in horror as he thought of what he said. Makes sense! Now he was left to panic. Fortunately, Rei regained his composure and his voice to speak up.

"Shut up Yuuya, there you go again. Ever as stupid. But, you really are a funny guy. No wonder it's never boring to be with you."

Upon saying this, Yuuya froze then he fell hard on his butt, staring at Rei with a look of utter surprise on his face. He was clutching his chest as if it would open up and let his heart out, which is hammering wildly on his chest now.

"Did you really—Did you really think so Rei?"

His eyes became watery and without thinking, he jumped onto Rei, like a dog would to its owner, as a sign of affection.

"Oh this is the best day of my life! Rei finally seeing me as his friend! Rei finally laughing at my jokes! Rei finally pleading for a chance to win me back! Oh what a heartwarming feeling…Kami-sama…I could very well die now in peace…" he removed himself from Rei and knelt as if in prayer.

Rei could only shake his head at the blonde who continued to perform his drama. "Typical Asuo, well can we talk now?" 'Just this once, I'll try not to object and correct any of those what he said earlier…if it makes him happy…' he thought to himself as he can't help but stare at Yuuya, feeling somewhat…relieved? Relieved that they're friends again? Well this is something new for Otohata Rei.

Yuuya meanwhile, blinked in response as he froze in mid-act. "Sure man, are you really gonna spill it out for real?"

"On second thought maybe not."

Realizing he had been lifted by the burden just by regaining Yuuya's friendship, he thought that that may be enough for now.

"Oh Rei here you go again! Man don't be like that! How mean of you to leave me hanging like this!" Yuuya crossed his arms over his chest, grudgingly turning his back on his 'buddy'.

Rei only gave him a smile as if in consolation, as he felt even more determined to hold back his tongue and confess his feelings some other time. Right now, he seemed not ready yet. And so with one last stare, he let himself out of Yuuya's room, ignoring the blonde's loud protests and threats, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

--

_Let me remind you again people...review please...pretty please... ;-/_


	6. Bad Timing

**AN:**_ So I guess I'm back here again…Thanks to Chiby Angel-chan for the heartwarming and encouraging review…and also to chinatsu sanyu (Yes, you're right, Aya and Rei forever! Don't worry, I only plan to use Ran and Yuuya to make the story more interesting so please read on! Please extend my thanks to that friend of yours who convinced you to read my fic) ...Anyway, now I have decided to continue posting chapters and people it's up to you to review or not…Anyway, this fic actually only has about 5 more chapters to go including the epilogue…so there, it's about to be finished….happy?? Anyway, stay tuned. I promised if you by some reason decide not to read the following chapters, you'll miss all the good parts!!…and then you'll regret not seeing this through the end!! Your curiosity will haunt you forever and your mind will never be put to rest unless you finish reading my fic…No kidding…Well, no offense people, perhaps this is just my way of convincing you to read further…(winks)_

**Disclaimer:** _Super Gals is not my property. I am only borrowing its characters to play a role in my story._

**Chapter 6: "Bad Timing"**

A week had passed since that disastrous trip to the beach. So it had been like seven days of evading her friends and not talking to them at all. Sometimes it was tiring and Aya can almost feel the urge to drop her cold façade and make up with them. But she knows deep in her heart she's not ready yet to accept the reality of Rei and Ran becoming a couple.

And so today, Aya sat at her usual spot in the library, staring blankly with an open book in front of her. She just can't seem to concentrate these days.

"Will you please listen to us Aya? We need to tell you something, just listen will you?"

Ran's heated voice pulled Aya back to reality. She was even more surprised to see her two friends standing in front of her now. And they even took their time to go in the library just to find her, considering the library is the last place Ran will ever be caught dead visiting. Oh well, as if it would make any difference. She's still mad at them, she won't ever hear them out.

"AYA!"

Ran practically yelled as Aya started to gather her books in a hurry, still ignoring the bellowing blonde. This earned her a glare from the librarian, the first warning to silence them. Ran took no notice of it though and continued to follow closely on Aya despite Miyu's protests. Oh how she had tried desperately to convince Ran to leave their confused friend for now to give her some space. But the number 1 Gal of Shibuya insisted to pursue her since she didn't want to prolong her friend's pain anymore by believing that she had lost Rei for good.

"Aya, you've got to hear me out! Otohata and I—"

"Otohata and you can live happily ever after and I don't care at all. Now will you please leave me alone? I have better things to do than to argue with you."

With tears in her eyes, the black-haired lass turned then marched away from them, wanting to escape and find refuge. It's just getting too much for her to handle.

"Er—That jerk! Can't she even let me finish my sentence? I swear she's so stubborn sometimes it makes me want to punch her!"

Ran pretended to wring her own neck as a demonstration while Miyu only sighed, rolling her eyes.

"She has every right to get mad at us and to assume that, which is why I told you to give her some space for now, let her anger subside first."

Miyu patted Ran's back then urged her to move forward since they're already running late for their next class. Ran gritted her teeth, trying her best to calm down. So much for being a match-maker.

--

"And so I have thought of a plan! To redeem myself and to mend our broken friendship!"

Ran continued to talk out loud, oblivious to the fact that some students are starting to get disturbed by her as they studied quietly inside the classroom, painstakingly enduring the big distraction. Meanwhile, Miyu tried to give them apologetic smiles on behalf of her insensitive friend.

"Ran can we talk some place else? We're kind of disturbing people around here."

"What do you mean by that? Anyway, here's the plan. Let's think of how to set up Aya and Rei to meet somewhere private and romantic where hopefully, they could patch things up and be a happy couple once and for all? Whaddya say huh?"

Ran looked back at Miyu expectantly, she had that wide grin pasted on her face again, making her look goofy.

"Ran, what is up with you really? One minute you're so into Otohata, and then another, you're so intent on hooking him up with Aya! Are you sure you're not sick?"

Ran slouched in her seat as she remembered how Rei had broken up with her. Try as she might to deny it, she's still kind of hurt inside.

"W-well it wouldn't hurt to help out a bit since we're the ones who started this in the first place, ne?"

She gave out a nervous laugh hoping Miyu wouldn't notice that she's not being truthful.

"Whatever and correction, I am so not involved in this Aya-Rei disaster. I even discouraged you with your ridiculous plan, didn't I?"

"Oh what-e-ver too Miyu, playing clean again. Anyway, are you gonna help out or what?"

Miyu then gave her a suspicious look as if doubting her.

"What if we screw up again? Besides, it's not as if Otohata would cooperate. He won't, I suppose."

"Oh trust me Miyu, you just don't know him enough."

Ran chuckled to herself, remembering Rei's reaction on that day they have decided to call the deal off. She may not be able to get him to confess but she can guarantee that guy feels something for Aya. And it's more than friendship she is sure.

"Oh and so you know him enough?"

This statement though, caught Ran off guard. As if to cover up for her shock, she just grinned then punched her friend playfully on the shoulders.

"Come now Miyu, past is past, it's time to get a move on." 'I swear Miyu could be such a brat sometimes…' Ran thought trying hard to keep a smile plastered on her face and hold back herself from punching Miyu on the shoulders for real.

"Fine. Do whatever you want but I definitely am not going to lend you a hand. I don't want to be dragged along in case you screw up again."

Miyu then gave her friend a look that seem to say 'The conversation ends here, period.', as she buried her head in her notebook, hoping this gesture would encourage Ran one way or another to review as well, but as expected it did no effect. Sighing, Miyu just gave her best to concentrate on her notes, despite her mind constantly drifting to thoughts of Yamato and the date they'll have later. Typical Miyu.

--

It was already getting dark outside as the sun set. Rei glanced at his watch and figured it was time to go home. He then walked a bit faster as soon as he was out of the bookstore, thinking he had wasted this entire afternoon waiting for someone who doesn't even have the desire to show up. Yes, he was waiting for Aya, but he didn't let her know about it, he just thought he might see her in the bookstore by chance since she often drops by in this place after school before going home. But apparently, it seemed as though she had a change of route today.

Rei abruptly stopped as he thought he saw a familiar long black-haired girl running down the street across from him. As he turned to look, it was indeed Aya! And she seemed frantic to get away from something, or was it someone? Breaking in a run, he headed to Aya's direction, heart somewhat beating faster, either from the running or from the fact that he was about to face Aya after for like centuries of hiding. This time, he'll try not to hold back his true feelings. He'll have to choose his words carefully though, if he wanted to save their relationship and clear things out. Sometimes, he just can't help but say the wrong things which are not really what he is intending to.

Finally, Aya reached a dead end and so she had stopped running. She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Rei, from a certain distance, also stopped running to regain his composure and to prepare himself mentally. But as he was about to approach Aya, an unknown guy, tall and with a well-built body, made his way towards her. Rei could see fear and panic evident on Aya's face and that's when it registered to him, this guy must be some maniac screwing with Aya! Suddenly, for unknown reasons, the dark-haired lad's temper flared, his fists tightening as it yearned to punch the gorilla blocking his way from Aya.

"Now now there's no escape for you little missy, c'mere and be good. I promise not to hurt ya."

Aya shivered, disgusted with the man and with the way he was looking at her made her more afraid. It's as if he's undressing her right then and there with that malicious eyes of his.

"Get away from her, you dirty maniac."

Rei's cold voice suddenly pierced the menacing atmosphere created by the man who turned to look at the intruder.

"And who are you boy?"

Even as the large man towered over Rei, he didn't step back. Instead, he gave him a death glare, enough to scare the pervert away.

"I am no one. Now if you would please just leave her alone."

Rei's icy voice combined with his death glare seemed to do the trick. With one last impolite stare at Aya, the man scowled then went away, mumbling something about finding himself another prey more tasty than her and with no arrogant brat to interfere. Rei mentally sighed, relieved, frankly, if ever the situation turned otherwise and the gorilla guy asked for a fist fight, he wouldn't know what to do.

He then approached Aya, who still appeared a bit shaken. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. But upon doing so, Aya shot him a look of hate before pulling away from his hold, as if somehow she was electrified by the mere touching of the shoulder.

"What—are you doing here?"

Aya managed to speak in a steady voice as she tried hard not to stare at her savior, else she just may succumb to him and his charms yet again. And if that happens, she'll suffer the unbearable pain of a one-sided love. Such a pity. Oh but she doesn't ever want to be an object of pity anymore. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt and be humiliated ever again. She'd had enough!

"Aya…I just saved you, didn't I?"

Rei made no move to touch her again but his eyes focused itself on the girl's face, memorizing her delicate features, and that was when he saw how much pain and anger she carries within her that he was almost shocked. How come he hasn't noticed before? Maybe because he didn't take time to even stare at her long enough to figure out her feelings. Especially since all he got to see back then were her tears, her endlessly streaming tears. And Rei hated that, he hated tears as he considered it a sign of weakness. But then again, the other reason for that was perhaps because somehow, he felt partially responsible for it that he was getting kind of guilty. More guilty still since he's powerless to do anything to change it.

Aya's feelings. Now that he thought about it, before it just didn't matter. But now, seems like everything had flipped! And he wondered what prompted the sudden change. He was even beginning to think he probably have bumped his head without even knowing it, which pretty much explained how he was now starting to feel the opposite.

"I don't need your help. And I definitely don't need you. So please, just go away now."

Aya tried to mask her weakness and the truth which is pleading him to stay and to hold her in his arms. But that is most likely not going to happen even in a hundred years. 'So please just disappear…please…' she silently begged.

"Aya—I—"

He hesitated, thinking of the right words. But somehow, something seemed to urge him to speak out his mind regardless of what Aya might feel, and so he did, this is for her own good anyway, or so he thought.

"Why don't you stop being childish and listen for a change? I am only doing this to help you since you're too weak to do that yourself. You're such a negative thinker that you don't even have confidence in yourself. You're always running away from your problems, hiding and locking yourself away from the world, crying, but you know, that kind of act will get you nowhere. You—"

"Say what you want, but I'm not listening!"

With that, Aya ran off again, without looking back and without letting him finish his sentence. Rei only stared after her, mumbling to himself.

"You are like that. But even so…I still…I still…"

He stood there, motionless, contemplating on what had just happened, thinking of where he might have gone wrong.


	7. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Super Gals, I am simply borrowing its characters to play a role in my story._

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

Aya Hoshino slapped herself for the first time, seeing as this might be the only way to get her to concentrate on her studies other than with the incident earlier. But how could she possibly keep herself focused when her heart is beating so wildly against her chest? Why did he have to be the one to save her anyway? Of all the people out there, why does it have to be him? At this rate, she'll definitely lose her resolve and end up falling for him again, for the second time now. For sure, she'll be tormented by the pain of a one-sided love again.

She almost jumped from her seat as she heard her cell phone ringing. Who could it be at this time of the night? Curious, she rummaged through her pillows, fumbling for her phone. Upon getting a hold of it, she answered it at once regardless of who the caller might be.

"Hai?" was her gloomy greeting as she answered the call.

"Aya-chan? Oh thank God you finally answered my call! Please don't hang up on me, hear me out for a bit. Remember, friends should always communicate openly with each other in order to maintain their friendship. Onegai Aya-chan, talk to me. You don't have to talk to Ran if you don't want to, she doesn't know anything about this anyway. Promise it'll be just you and me."

Miyu held her breath as she waited for Aya's reply. It took quite a long time before the latter decided to accept the offer. Well, it's just Miyu, so it wouldn't do her any harm then. For all she knew, Miyu is nothing like Ran. Scheming is not her hobby. She is someone who is sweet, caring, honest, always speaking direct to the point, no beating around the bush.

"Good, I'll meet you by the park tomorrow morning then. Afterwards, we can walk together to school."

With that, the line went dead. She sounded cheerful though, and kind of excited, could it be that she's—'Oh stop it! Stop suspecting anyone of anything! Why don't I give them a chance for a change? Miyu is different anyway.'

Sighing, she finally decided to retire for the night. She had better sleep early and prepare herself mentally for what is to come tomorrow.

--

Miyu Yamazaki took a deep breath as she prepared for her speech to give later. She has to sound as convincing as she can. She has to persuade Aya to forgive them, and that includes Ran. Suddenly remembering Ran made her feel frustrated, because once again, though she declined at first to play a part in Ran's scheme, she ended up doing it since she just can't stand by and watch one of their best friends to drift away from them.

But still, she reminded herself that she's doing this not for the sake of going along with Ran's plan, but to restore Aya's trust and friendship. She's doing this to make their group whole and normal again.

"Miyu-chan! Sorry I'm late, got caught up in something at home…"

Miyu gave a sweet smile to the new comer as she let her catch her breath first, since she looked as though she'd run a mile.

"So what's up?"

Aya carefully straightened her uniform before taking a seat beside Miyu. At this time of the day, the park is pretty much crowded since people are taking advantage of the early morning sunshine and fresh air. Aya watched a couple of kids playing jump rope that it brought back memories from her childhood.

"Aya-chan, I was hoping you could forgive us for all that we've done. Please come back to us and let's just forget about everything. We could start over! Ran and Rei broke up you know, so there's no reason for you not to hang out with us."

Miyu silently pleaded to gain a favorable answer from Aya. She just hoped she didn't sound scripted, she meant what she have said anyway. But then again, those are all part of Ran's plan.

"I…I don't know Miyu-chan…I'm not really mad you know, just sort of confused…The problem is with me, because I'm…"

Aya was starting to have difficulty in expressing herself verbally, she just can't seem to find the right words.

"You see, this isn't something about Rei…nor is it about Ran…it's…it's all to do with me and my weakness…I just don't think I deserve to be your friend. You're all so extreme…and strong-willed, that I…feel like I don't belong…I'm pathetic aren't I…"

Aya half-smiled as she tried to find eloquent words to further make Miyu understand, but it seemed, as she was a very understanding individual naturally, Aya need not say more.

Miyu draped a comforting arm over Aya's shoulder, while the latter remained motionless.

"Aya-chan, don't think of yourself that way. Don't think of such things. We are your friends, and for that matter, we accept you for who you are. You don't need any requirements or qualifications just to be a part of our group. Being your true self is all that matters. So what do you say? Will you please return to us?"

Aya slowly looked up to meet Miyu's warm eyes. Well, what choice does she have? Considering Miyu exerted so much effort in convincing her like this, turning her down would seem rude. Miyu is her friend after all, and not just some friend, but a real one.

Aya's face suddenly brightened as she thought of an idea. Now she's ready to move on and she won't be successful unless something strong enough to influence her could serve as a diversion. Of course it could only be the number 1 Gal of Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki. Thinking of Ran made her feel somewhat nostalgic. She thought of the fun times she had spent with Ran in the past as she was dragged along by this persistent jolly gal to exotic experiences she never had before. From her seclusion to the world, limiting herself not to get out of that shell and explore what's out there, to the fabulous shopping and wild adventures Ran's company brings. From the gloomy atmosphere and black and white surroundings she has become so used to, to a more colorful and cheerful milieu brought about by Ran and that undying happiness and enthusiasm of hers. How could she just throw it all away over some rivalry for one guy? One cold-hearted snobbish aloof and mean guy by the name of Rei Otohata? Never mind the fact that he's way beyond cute, mouth-wateringly gorgeous, devilishly handsome worth drooling for and any other positive adjectives out there combined. She could just kiss him goodbye and find someone more simple, comfy to be with, humorous and just plain simple, someone like…Yuuya…Yuuya…Yuuya…

Wait! Didn't she decide already that Yuuya is off limits? He is her friend, just her friend and that's that. What's so hard to understand about that? But somehow Aya can't help but think what the hell is stopping her from loving Yuuya instead? Is it because he's Rei's best friend that it somehow looks wrong? It just might appear as though she wants revenge by doing that through the means of using Yuuya, but still—

"Earth to Aya?"

Miyu's worried voice finally cut through her thoughts as she realized she had been thinking way too long.

"Oh gomen Miyu-chan, you know what it's like to be in the morning, kind of brain-slow-processing and all that…"

Aya gave an apologetic smile then mumbled to herself.

"If only I could just reformat my brain and delete unnecessary files so I could start over…"

"Are you saying something?"

"Oh n-no, just talking to myself. Well I guess I'll take your offer then under one condition."

Aya leaned on Miyu to somehow emphasize her point.

"What's that condition?"

Miyu looked back at her questioningly, unaware of what's coming while Aya only smirked before she revealed what it was.

--

"You go on ahead Miyu-chan, I'll drop by the library first. Oh and please don't forget about our deal."

Grinning from ear to ear, Aya waved goodbye before disappearing in the crowd of jostling students.

"That's for the best anyway, I…guess…" was all Miyu could say before heading to the classroom. As soon as she entered, Ran was at her side in a flash.

"Morning Miyu! So how was it? Did it go well? What'd she say? Ooh I can hardly wait!"

"It's a miracle you're here early, anyway, of course I managed to convince her. You know Aya, she's just too considerate, but she only agreed under one condition."

Miyu tried to pry herself away from Ran and her bone-crushing hug. Oh how she's so eager to see how her friend would react to the said condition of Aya's.

"Well? Spill it!"

"Aya will only hang out with us again if we promise not to mention anything about Otohata Rei ever again, and that also includes not hanging out with him."

The look of shock on Ran's face was indescribable as she heard the said condition. She took a step back, eyes staring blankly. Apparently, her whole plan would be ruined because of the said condition, and if that happens, she won't be able to redeem her reputation (cough cough), I guess I've said enough for now.

"N-no way! Is she crazy? We all know the two of them are meant for each other! They are just always caught up in a bad time and in a bad situation for some reason! Why didn't you explain it to her that way?"

Ran looked as if she's on the verge of throwing a tantrum but luckily, sanity prevailed so that now she just sat and closed her eyes, thinking of an alternative.

"Well Ran, I guess Aya's back again with us, that leaves you, before we can finally return to our normal and peaceful lives again. Not that any day would be peaceful with you around…"

Miyu chuckled ignoring Ran's dangerous glares. As expected, ever the 'I'm invincible and unbeatable so I won't ever let anyone beat me', the number 1 gal surely wouldn't give up just yet.

"You just wait Miyu, this isn't over yet."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ran sat firmly, determined to think of an effective plan.

--

"Man, sometimes I just don't get you. Why the sudden breakup?"

Yuuya continued to pester Rei with his 'why' questions as he popped another strawberry on his mouth, munching happily.

"Yuuya, inviting you over doesn't mean you get the license to deplete my food supply, baka." Was the Ice Prince's cold reply glancing behind him to where Yuuya sat on the couch, holding a bowl of strawberries with a look of satisfaction on his face, satisfaction for the food that is, but not with his friend's response.

"Here you go again, using a rotten strategy to evade my questions. Ok fine, hands off on the strawberries. Now will you please give me a proper answer? I'm dying in curiosity here."

He made a goofy face as he withdrew his hands from the tempting bowl, not minding to surrender the strawberries in exchange for a teeny little peek at Rei's enticing heart, which up to now still remained shrouded by mystery. Yes, he'd give anything just to understand this apathetic buddy of his.

"Good riddance then."

"What did you say? Man, sometimes you're just too cruel, you know that? May I remind you we just kissed and made up the other day when you were down on your knees pleading me to—"

"I did not, why would do that anyway?"

Yuuya wasn't able to see Rei's taunting smirk since he had his back on the now sulking blonde.

Yuuya meanwhile pouted, this time feeling kind of hurt for real.

"Let's just change the topic shall we? This conversation is getting nowhere. You're far too adamant than I first thought Rei."

With a sigh, he spread himself comfortably on the couch, stretching his legs and his arms.

"So, what had become of Ran then? Didn't she harass you or something? Seeing as you broke up with her."

Rei rolled his eyes as he got tired of looking out through the windows. He faced Yuuya then raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought we're going to change the topic."

"Come on Rei, be generous even just this once! I've been giving you juicy information about myself all my life and this is what I get?"

"You and your overly exaggerated drama, who told you I want to hear any of those things about you anyway? You're the one who willingly ranted nonstop even though I was barely listening at all. You should be grateful I even took the time to endure you and your mouth."

Rei spoke quietly with those sleepy eyes of his, he had again the familiar bored look on his face.

"Rei you really do know how to make people cry. Or rather, you're an expert in that field."

This caught Rei's full attention as his eyes went wide, he appeared somewhat alarmed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if it isn't obvious to you Rei, I tend to get hurt by your sharp tongue. Good thing I didn't quite mind, but if it's another person, I doubt they'll be able to stand you."

With Yuuya's answer, Rei's mind suddenly drifted to that last encounter with Aya. Maybe he really is harsh with his words. Despite his good intentions, in the end the outcome is not what he wanted, all because he didn't know the right words to say. Words, are they really that important? Why can't actions be as expressive as words? Didn't the saying go like this: Actions speak louder than words? To him, maybe, but to Aya who has little confidence in herself, needs words to serve as affirmation, and to someone as slow as Yuuya, he also needs to be told rather than be showed.

Now that it became clear, all that's left is the method, and again, the right words. Maybe, it's time he set aside his pride and humbly ask for help. That is, if he wants Aya back, if he is determined enough.

--

"Why are you dragging me along again Ran? I thought I told you I won't be of help this time?"

Miyu continued to protest as Ran grabbed her arm, forcing her to go.

"This will just take a minute. Don't worry you won't play a part on this. You can just watch and I'll do all the talking."

"Whatever Ran, just make it quick."

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of their group's usual hangout, the R restaurant.

"Here we are, now come on in!"

Miyu sighed, rolling her eyes, just as what she expected, Ran and her same old rusty tactic, can she be any more predictable?

"You must mean I can just watch and you'll do the eating rather."

"Yeah right whatever."

As they entered the restaurant, Ran immediately spotted Yuuya at the left corner sitting all alone and looking quite depressed. Ran chuckled to herself as she noticed Yuuya and his unique cuteness. True, if compared with Rei, girls or majority of them, would probably choose Rei over Yuuya, but if you look at them closely, the blonde is not too far behind. Whenever he gets real serious, his unique handsome features surface which entitle him to be Shibuya's number 1 hottest guy as well, other than Rei.

Yuuya meanwhile became aware that someone was intently staring at him that upon seeing the two, he waved merrily at them, that childish grin dominating his good looks.

"Glad to see you Yuuya-kun. It has been such a long time since we had a chat. I think we have a lot of catching up to do, ne?"

Ran smiled at the innocent blonde sweetly, while Miyu only sighed.

"How very truthful of you Ran, for all we know, you're just trying to get him to treat you since you've run out of money for this 'special occasion'."

Ran stepped on Miyu's foot under the table while across from them, Yuuya remained oblivious as to what Miyu meant.

"I'm glad you chose this place to meet Ran coz I'm really starved right now. We could use a little dinner before proceeding to business."

He appeared less enthusiastic today since usually, he's one loud lively dude cracking corny jokes even at the expense of embarrassing himself. But now, he's quieter.

"Daijoubu desu ka Yuuya-kun? You seemed troubled."

Miyu asked out of pure concern, her pretty face appeared truly worried.

"Oh the usual, getting treated like dirt by him."

For a moment there, Miyu thought she saw his eyes becoming watery but as she looked closely again, she saw no trace of it.

"But no use dwelling in the past, he's always like that anyway, no use sulking. It'll just take some getting used to, so what're your orders ladies? It's all on me today!"

He grinned at them taking pleasure of being on the spot light, while Ran practically threw herself on Yuuya. Afterwards, he called the waiter to give their orders.

--

"Finally, I could eat some real food!"

Ran's eyes were twinkling as the waiter carefully set the plates of mouthwatering food on their table. With this, Miyu felt like scolding Ran to behave properly but thought otherwise.

"Dig in everyone!"

This time, Yuuya seemed back to normal as he enthusiastically grabbed his spoon and fork ready to devour his meal. Ran did the same.

While watching the two, Miyu suddenly felt out of place. Looking down on her own plate, she hesitatingly lifted her spoon to taste it. Not bad, but still at this time of the day, she's just not hungry yet. Aside from that, she's really intent on maintaining her figure, unlike someone here who only cares about food. 'This is going to be one long afternoon.' Miyu thought as she finally gave up the thought of wanting to go home early. Great, so much for having a romantic date with Yamato. Looks like she's stuck with the 'humungous appetite people'.

"So Ran, I heard Rei broke up with you."

Ran almost spat her iced tea, eyes wide and hands shaking, her grip on the plastic cup tightened that it almost exploded. Luckily, she didn't press any further.

"Y-Yuuya, did Rei tell you that?"

"Sort of, you see one day he came at my doorstep pleading for a chance. He said he wanted to talk to me and then the next day, I came over at his house and that was when he mentioned his breakup with you. What happened anyway? He won't tell me no matter how much I persuade him to do so. He's that hard to convince."

"Well, you see, that baka just realized something since he's too lazy and naïve to sort out his own feelings. Yuuya, why don't you try talking to him about Aya? It might just help. I mean, since you've been friends with him for so long already, then I guess you've figured out he has feelings for Aya though he won't openly admit it."

"Ran, how many times do I have to tell you? That guy's so dense, nothing I ever said could get through to him. He won't listen to me, he won't even answer me. In short, he won't open up to me at all!"

Yuuya raised his hands in exasperation, momentarily forgetting his hunger as he was getting carried away by this conversation.

"You have more influence to him than you could ever imagine Yuuya. Why don't you try talking it out of him? You're pretty good at that aren't you? I believe you have a way with words and right now, you should take advantage of this moment of weakness of Rei's. This is when he is vulnerable and is quite confused of what to do. Obviously, since you're his friend, he won't hesitate to confide in you. He'll seek out your advice, and that's where you come in, got that?"

This time, Ran looked serious herself. Looks like the Queen of Gluttony shunned her food just to put her plan in action, 'operation-flatter-Yuuya-with-Ran's-smooth-tongue'. Yes, she's that desperate to succeed, for the sake of redeeming her reputation as well.

"I think you may just have a point Ran! Yes, I guess I may still have a chance! Thank you Ran for making me realize it. And for that, I'll treat you for more! What do you like to have for dessert? Don't be shy Ran!"

Ran beamed happily, her smile almost blinding Miyu despite sitting beside her and not having direct contact with that brilliant smile of hers. She again felt the urge to scold Ran but thought otherwise.

'Oh well, it's not like Ran's ever going to listen to me anyway.'

"Thank you Yuuya! You're the best!"

Yuuya only grinned back, scratching his head as he blushed.

**AN:** _This chapter may be a bit boring, but please just stay tuned, keep reading and...review review review please!!_

_ To Chiby Angel-chan, Chinatsu Sanyu and Black-Hunter XX, thanks for the reviews!_


	8. The Longest Night

**To:** _Chiby Angel-chan,Black-HunterXX,Suuki-chan and cold summer night, thanks again for the reviews! Your reviews prompted me to continue. ()_

**Disclaimer**: _Super Gals is not my property…_

**Chapter 8: The Longest Night**

Yuuya found himself sighing over and over again, almost like regretting what he had agreed to do. At this point, he'd lose his backbone to even try and act as Rei's psychologist. It's hard enough to make the Ice Prince answer a single friendly question directly, let alone talk him into confiding and pouring his heart out! He can't even imagine the scene of Otohata Rei speaking out his feelings! Maybe spouting yes and no, but no more than that. Even as Rei's closest friend, that's as far as he could get and you could just imagine all the scary glares, scowls and threats the poor blonde has to digest before reaching that far.

Wait, why did he agree again to help out with this ridiculous plan of hooking up Rei with Aya? He suddenly can't remember, oh yes! It has something to do with his heart, his foolish heart wildly hammering against his chest all because of the encouragement and praises he had received from Ran, his beloved. Oh yes, try as he might to deny it, deep down inside of him up to now, he's still sort of in love with Ran. How sort of? Well you know…Anyway, back to the ridiculous plan. What was he going to do again? Oh yeah, talk to Rei like his very own conscience would, talk to Rei and analyze his feelings the way a person does whenever writing in his diary. Leave no corner unexplored, no angle unexposed. Everything about him has to be revealed. From his way of thinking down to the brand of underwear he patronizes. Well, you get the idea, as in everything about Otohata Rei.

But wait! That's a lot to ask! Ran is asking for too much! That'll be quite impossible for him to do. Getting Rei to confess about everything, even his sins, perhaps Ran meant he act as a priest, about to hear out a sinner's confession and not as a psychologist to hear out his patient's mental problems.

But wait again! Yuuya is just as sure, once Rei confesses, though he doubt that would happen, the Ice Prince wouldn't let his friend get away with it. Shoot, what with the death threats his best friend will be giving him, which Yuuya is not even sure of whether it's serious or just an empty threat, if he's lucky, he might be able to accomplish this mission, as was ordered by Mistress Ran, alive and unscratched. But if he's not, there can only be two possible fate for him, either he will be put to Rest In Peace eternally, or be bound by a particular 'no one should know' secret as blackmail. Speaking of deepest darkest secrets, what could Yuuya be so afraid of to be revealed about himself? No matter, either of those doesn't sound pleasant to his ears, so he might as well not think about it. Indeed, this is a do-or-die situation, definitely inescapable. 'Say, why do I always end up in such perilous situations?', the poor blonde thought with a heavy heart, almost near to tears.

As the traffic lights turned red, Yuuya stopped walking, not bothering to continue and trudge along with the crowd to cross the street, as was his destination. This is all due to the traffic inside his brain, not to mention his heart, as was caused by Information Overload that his nervous system started to malfunction, his brain failing to receive the signal for his legs to move and continue walking. And so, he stood there alone, still submerged in his thoughts, especially when a particular disturbing name surfaced, beating all the others' name involved, even Rei's whose name was jumbo enough to occupy Yuuya's entire mind. So guess who beat him? Of course, Hoshino Aya. And that's when it registered to him, the reason of why he was beginning to hesitate going along with the plan. It was because of this one huge obstacle blocking his path, and he's even unaware of it, or maybe because he himself refused to believe it that's why he chose to shun it instead. Yuuya is not dumb, neither is he numb, cold, insensitive, etc. Those descriptions would be most fitting for his best friend, the Ice Prince.

And so yet, he admits he feels something for Aya though they have already discussed about it and even reached an agreement to limit their relationship as to being friends only. Oh well, he didn't mind, he could just go on secretly loving her. It's not as if he's planning to propose, confess, or anything like that which would undoubtedly make everything all the more confusing than it already is. So better just leave it this way.

Sad, it's just so sad. Of how Otohata Rei can be so good-looking and pretty that even some of his own kind, the male species, have developed a certain fondness for him, yet he's lacking a heart. Or maybe, he did have one, only he's not putting it to use. Just like his tongue and the poor wretched fate it suffered under his ownership. It just seemed as though Rei keeps his organs and even some of his body parts dormant and unused, perhaps because he wasn't taught of how to use them? Ridiculous! Common sense is all that it takes to learn of their purposes. It's absurd if he didn't even have one.

Oh his silent soliloquy has gone too far and too long, not to mention too boring already so let's just get to the point. Yuuya sighed again to himself, looking quite depressed as he saw the traffic lights turning green. This is real bad, he had to think of a plan before he reaches the dreaded haunted house, the Otohata Residence rather.

BEEP BEEP!

"Foolish boy! What do you think you're doing? Are you really that blind? Even I, a 95-year-old woman with a severely weak eye sight, can clearly see the traffic lights and it is obviously saying no crossing the street yet! Really, kids these days know not to follow rules."

Luckily, Yuuya didn't proceed to cross the street yet by then, since he was just about to. Wait, what was grandma saying? Oh great, funny how he'd gone color blind all of a sudden, mistaken green for red.

"Just a little advice shounen (boy), don't lose yourself to your thoughts before you lose something important."

Reaching out, oba-chan(grandma) patted Yuuya's shoulder shakily before turning and walking on the other way, her walking stick making an indescribable sound which felt like something knocking. Then after listening to it for a while, his head seemed to have cleared up somehow!

No longer sighing and looking depressed, he now bounced happily instead, all the way until he was standing right in front of Rei's house. Now he knows what should be done.

--

Rei silently cursed as he dragged himself to the door and out into the gates, to see who the hell dared to ring the door bell at this time of the night. If it is just a 'no one', then he'll make sure they regret ever pulling a prank on the Otohata Residence. Yes, they have chosen the wrong house and the wrong person to screw with—

"Yuuya? What the hell are you doing here and what is that you're holding?"

The mean expression on Rei's face seemed to soften a little as he saw his blonde friend smiling radiantly at him, the brilliance of his smile can almost illuminate the whole dark street and serve as the lamp post to compensate for its absence. Yes, Yuuya would make a good lamp post. Rei smirked evilly, but then realizing what he had just thought, he mentally slapped himself to shake away his evil thoughts brought about by his usual annoyance for no reason at all.

"What does it look like to you Rei? It's a duffel bag which only means one thing. Oh do I still have to spell it out for you? I'm camping out here tonight, in your lovely backyard, and you're going to join me too, my dear old friend."

Without waiting for Rei's invitation, he went on ahead inside, whistling happily to himself. Oh this will really be exciting, exciting if he don't get his butt kicked out right about now.

Expecting the worst, Yuuya was able to sigh in relief upon seeing Rei not making any move to shoo him away. The dark-haired lad just stood there staring at him with boredom, his eyes looking somnolent. Finally, the master of the house where Yuuya, hardly invited, ventured to trespass, spoke in a monotone.

"Yuuya, I have a statement to make. Hear this, if you plan to play boy scout then find someone else to drag with and go someplace else where I won't be bothered. You have to understand, as an adult, I can no longer put up with you and your childish mentality."

Ouch, quite a scorching remark there. And so, fighting to keep a straight face to appear unaffected, Yuuya thought of his next words carefully.

"N-no that's not it! Ok time to get serious. Truth is, I just…want to have someone to talk to, someone to listen to my miseries. And of course that could only be you, Rei, my one and only best friend."

Rei cocked an eyebrow, first warning, Yuuya had better get to the point before the former lose his patience to finally decide to make a harsh move. So maybe the Ice Prince hates flattery. Gulping nervously, Yuuya continued.

"I mean, please just this once, let's have a man-to-man talk all night long, it'll be fun! S-so what do you say huh?"

Yuuya was desperate. Oh no, he definitely can't go back home empty-handed. He'll never be able to face Shibuya's number one Gal and her wrath. Just the thought of it is already frightening. Rei though, still remained staring at him blankly, not knowing whether to agree or not. Finally, with a sigh, he decided he's not that heartless, yet, as to let Yuuya sleep on the streets tonight so he agreed.

"Great! Thanks a zillion Rei! Oh you adorable little—"

The blonde froze in mid-act as he met Rei's Glare of Venom. He stopped dancing and resumed his normal stance, normal as in not goofy, then continued.

"—I mean, my ever reliable best friend. I'll be waiting for you by the backyard as I set up our tent. Please do bring some blankets and pillows to make our tent more comfortable."

Once again, Rei cocked an eyebrow, he had that bored look on his face, arms crossed over his chest, his body now oozing with sex appeal, e-hem, enough said.

"Are you seriously planning to sleep in the backyard? And you even brought a tent? How did you manage to stuff that in your bag?"

Yuuya only cast his eyes to the ground, his cheeks blushing. That's because the tent he brought with him only has a capacity to shelter one person, and so the idea of sharing it with Rei, the two of them clamped in there like sardines to fit in the limited space, sounds kind of…Well never mind, he didn't plan to use it in the first place. Besides, the whole point of suggesting to sleep in the backyard was because he remembered Miyu mentioning something about 'setting the mood' in order to make Rei feel comfortable enough to confess his feelings and to have a normal conversation with Yuuya, just as what friends do. Miyu also told him he would feel more free and at ease to talk if they'll be positioned some place where they can see the 'beauty of the moon' and the 'marvel of countless sparkling stars' twinkling in the night skies. With that, the scenery that instantly popped in his mind is sleeping in an open area where they could get a full view of the night skies and of the moon.

"You might change your mind though, once you find out the backyard is full of dog poops and other more unpleasant things."

Yuuya cringed, dog poops? Ew! Not even a guy as tough as him could stand to sleep on a poop-covered ground. With that funny reaction, Rei chuckled a little, his annoyance somehow slowly dissipating to be replaced by a warm feeling of some sort. Well, he doesn't have a clue on what to call it.

"You can sleep in my room if you want. The bed is large enough for two anyway. But you'll have to promise to keep your hands to yourself else there will be some serious problems for you."

Yuuya was about to protest but Rei's soft laughter stopped him. He was way beyond shocked upon seeing the Ice Prince doubling in laughter that he somehow can't get his eyes off Rei. Enticing, enthralling, enchanting, a whimsical sight indeed. Why, getting Otohata Rei to smile takes some serious torture on the blonde's part, so getting him to laugh that hard is almost unthinkable! Unless Rei is really, really amused about something…Like now, he was pretty much amused with his blonde friend by teasing him. Dear lord, what has come over Rei to be like that? Could it be that 'that person' finally took effect on him? Oh but he's too naïve to even notice that. It'll probably take him eons to figure out his own feelings for 'that person'.

It was then that Yuuya joined in with the laugh. Oh boy, it sure is going to be a long night. He's glad to have been able to make it here alive. Thanks to Oba-chan(grandma), else he'd surely be a squashed pancake by now with all those speeding vehicles. Yuuya shuddered at the thought of what could've happened had he continued to cross the street at that time. One thing's for sure, he's glad to still be alive to witness the strange change in his friend's behavior. Moreover, since he is about to have a once-in-a-lifetime experience tonight with Rei. All you green-minded people out there, it's not what you think! These two are definitely straight guys, so straight that one of them is starting to show signs of being a narcissist. You could probably guess who that is.


	9. Ice Cold Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Super Gals is not my property_…(Argh! I'm too tired to think of anything else to say…just scroll down and start reading people! Tell me your reactions right away! Review please…sobs)_**

**Chapter 9: Ice Cold Thoughts**

"Good night Yuuya…"

"No wait! Rei!"

"What?"

"I—I…"

Light flooded the dark room as the lamp shade on the bedside table was clicked open, only to reveal an irritated and grumpy looking Rei. It took every ounce of his self-discipline to restrain his fangs from showing at the annoying blonde lying next to him and apparently, unable to keep his mouth shut. It was almost midnight, for crying out loud, and if Yuuya enjoys being a vampire staying up late like this, he didn't have to drag Rei along who prefers to sleep ten hours without any interruptions. Everyone knows sleep deprivation would damage one's pretty features. As a model and as Shibuya's number one most hottest, sought after, drooled over guy, Rei can't afford to blemish his skin.

"Well?"

Tick.tack.tick.tack.

The sound of silence was unbearable for someone as lively as Yuuya, but to someone as quiet as Rei, it was bliss. Luckily, the clock was able to penetrate the thick cloud of silence somehow.

Yuuya then swallowed as Rei turned to face him, they are now lying on the latter's bed, their bodies merely inches away from each other. Yuuya quickly thought of how to start a conversation which will hopefully, lead to Rei confessing. And so, putting up a serious face, oh yes Yuuya is definitely good at acting, he proceeded with his script.

"Rei…I think I'm falling for…someone…"

Now that caught Rei's attention fully as his ears practically increase its size to hear more clearly, but in reality, it can never do that, can it? But still, ever as composed, he just waited patiently, blocking his emotions to keep them from reflecting on his face. He also bit his tongue to keep himself from inquiring who it is as he might appear too eager.

On the other hand, Yuuya was beginning to sweat. He took Rei's silence and lack of reaction as a sign that his plan wasn't working at all. But oh, was he mistaken. Even so, he decided to push his luck further, but was careful to choose the right words.

"I'm getting desperate…because that person I'm falling in love with can't return my feelings…since she…she already loves someone else…"

Yuuya furthermore pretended to look sad and heartbroken. 'And I must say I'm doing a pretty good job myself! Even without seeing my own face, I can tell I'm hitting it! Saa Rei…succumb now…admit your feelings…say you're jealous! Because you're—'

"And who is that person Yuuya?"

Cold voice, spoken in a monotone, devoid of emotions, as expected, he's pretty good at concealing his feelings. Yuuya silently applauded for the success of Phase One, though it might not appear like it. Now it's time for the next stage.

"I—I can't tell you yet Rei…"

Yuuya faked an uneasy look, to somehow suggest he's guilty and to arouse Rei's suspicions. But upon seeing the creases on the Ice Prince's forehead and of his eyebrows forming a vivid "V", Yuuya quickly thought of a believable excuse.

"I-I'll tell you later, but right now just let me finish first, OK? Questions will be entertained later."

He sighed inwardly as he saw Rei's eyebrows returning to its normal shape, then he went on.

"I feel really miserable Rei, it's like I can't go on living anymore if I don't win her love. She has become everything to me! Everything! Including my life! I simply can't give her up. No, I can't…"

He pretended to sob, his senses keen and alert to receive any peculiar reactions from his impassive best friend…

"Tell me something new for a change, will you? And please refrain from overdoing your drama. I found myself hating it more and more, as I seem to be hearing it quite often these days."

Rei simply said as he faced the other side, his back on Yuuya, assuming that the person the blonde was referring to, was Kotobuki Ran, as usual.

Yuuya gritted his teeth, aware of Rei's wrong assumption. This guy just can't get a clue sometimes.

"Hurry up and get on with it, I'm really feeling sleepy now Yuuya…"

Rei yawned without a sound, but that gesture was enough to make the blonde's heart beat race madly. He'll have to finish his plan and get results soon before he lose the chance!

"No, don't sleep yet! You have to hear this! You are as involved in this as I am and so is she! You have to listen!"

That made Rei's eyes shot open as he suddenly felt sleep abandon him. This blonde freak, what does he think he's saying? Turning to face his best friend once again, he locked eyes with him before speaking.

"And why is that? Will you please get straight to the point?"

Yuuya winced, he's rapidly losing time, he'll have to say it now or never! Consequences be damned! There is no other way.

"I-I'm talking about Aya-chan! Hoshino Aya!"

Rei blinked as he digested Yuuya's words, due to drowsiness, his brain was having trouble registering what his ears had just heard.

"A-Aya?"

Painful memories swept over him as he mentioned the taboo name. His recent encounter with Aya, that look of hate in her eyes…and pain…and suffering…Are those all because of him? Him and his sharp tongue? His insensitivity? Was it he who caused all those? Why is it that he's not even aware of it?

"Yes! Aya, the girl who you kept on rejecting despite her pure and strong feelings of love for you, the girl who never gave up her feelings for you even with the cold treatment she has been receiving from you, the girl who tolerated you and your unbearable attitude, the girl who was tormented by your ignorance of her existence and failing to see the fact that she's so in love with you and you don't give a damn!"

Rei could only gape at Yuuya who now turned serious as well upon seeing his friend's ambiguous reaction at the mention of Aya's name. But still, it somewhat meant Rei was starting to get affected. Now they're getting somewhere!

But before Yuuya could speak another word, Rei remembered what the blonde had said earlier. Something about him falling for…

Aya?

Is she that said person?

No, can't be, Yuuya would never…

Then he suddenly recalled that night at the beach, when Yuuya almost kissed Aya, which he had no right to do since Aya is…Aya is…

No, more importantly, why did Yuuya even attempt to do that? How could he? After finally considering him his friend, this is what he gets? Oh forget it! They could go back to being strangers right about now and he doesn't care at all!

'Uh-oh, I see some giant tsunami coming my way! Unfortunately, I am not good at surfing!' Yuuya silently screamed, praying for divine help so as not to get himself thrown out. Sleeping on the streets doesn't suit him at all. 'Oh Rei, forgive me. I'm only doing what is asked of me.' But then again, on second thought, maybe if he somehow gets thrown out, it'll be worth it since he got what he wanted anyway. Now he has confirmed Rei indeed feels something for Aya, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Or no, maybe the other reason he didn't mind saying such is because it's partly true. Yes, he is in love with Aya. How couldn't he when the girl is just so irresistible? And seeing her being treated coldly by Rei like that, such a waste! Aya is worth so much more than that to ever deserve such treatment, so how can he not keep his heart from falling for Aya when he can see just how much pain she's undergoing and of how much comfort she needs? Comfort that he, Yuuya, can give. And not only that, love even. On the other hand, what can the Ice Prince give her? Nothing, nothing at all, right? So who's on the wrong side here?

The sudden rough movements beside Yuuya cut through his thoughts, as he saw Rei getting out of bed and heading straight for the door, leaving him all alone in the room. Wow, so this is how he gets mad huh? He's noble enough to let his guest sleep in a decent place. How generous of him.

Yuuya fought the urge to stay awake even thinking of going after Rei, but sleep eventually won as the blonde begun snoring loudly, at last, falling asleep. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow. Heck, he didn't even have more than five hours left to sleep anymore, better savor it while he still can.

'Good night thoughts…'

--

"Agent Asuo Yuuya, report back immediately! What's your status over there? How's the mission going so far? Did you get your butt kicked? Hey answer me, will ya?!"

Yuuya placed his mobile phone carefully on the bedside table as he packed his clothes back in his duffel bag. Seeing as he woke up to an empty room, he took the liberty to make use of the bathroom to shower so he could get out of here and go home.

It was incredible how loud Ran's voice is that he made sure she stop talking first before putting the device near his ear again. Else her seriously rising level of decibels might shatter his ear drum once and for all. It would be a pity for him to be deaf by then.

"Ran, I'll just call you back later but right now getting out of here alive is my topmost priority, so if you want me to come back there in one piece, you'll be patient to wait and to hang up for now. Promise I'll tell you guys everything that happened last night. For now just…goodbye! Ah Shimatta (Darn)!"

Yuuya became quite panicky as he heard footsteps mounting the stairs. He quickly grabbed his duffel bag and opened the windows. Looking down, he gulped. This is what happens to a guy who got his best friend pissed off. 'Way to go Yuuya! Nice entry, but your exit sucks!' He scolded himself as he mouthed a silent prayer for his body to remain intact after jumping from the windows about 12 feet high. Oh it's just 12 feet, it's not as if he's that afraid of heights, so why not? Well, let's just say desperate times call for desperate measures.

He almost threw himself down as he heard the door knob being twisted. Then again, it's now or never. Jump or you die! And it's better to die escaping than die in the hands of the Ice Prince while facing his wrath.

Closing his eyes, he dived down, luckily he landed just right without any broken bones whatsoever. He then wasted no time to get on his feet as he regained seriousness. So much for thinking of dying, can he be anymore exaggerated with those silly thoughts of his?

He then made a dash for the gates, climbing up and jumping to the other side. Yes! He made it out safely! Now he can go home!

--

Expressionless, unfathomable, intricate, complex…Those are the best words to describe the reaction of the Ice Prince as he looked down through the windows to see his blonde friend scampering towards the gate, very frantic, as if he's running for his life. Rei almost laughed at the candid display of cowardice. Typical. But no, that is certainly not to be considered cowardice. The fact that he managed to enter the Otohata Residence alive and to even sleep in the Ice Prince's royal chamber meant he's extremely brave and clever, using some kind of tricky strategy to somehow get the cold and contemptuous dark-haired lad to receive him and to even let him take the bed. Wow, such courage, like a mere mouse entering a demon's lair and still managing to come out whole, alive and kicking.

Rei shut his eyes tight as the morning rays of the sun momentarily blinded him, then he frowned. 'Perhaps I'm getting a bit too soft…' Too soft indeed, and the very person who infiltrated his base and caused a ripple in his former undisturbed river of emotions, turned out to be an enemy. A traitor. A hypocrite. A liar. A fake. A pretentious little—

Never mind, was Rei's last thought before lying on his bed with his eyes closed, he was overcame by drowsiness from the short hours of sleep last night that his body surrendered fully to take a nap.

--

Oh the fire of youthful infatuation! Such intensity and such passion, almost to the point of being ludicrous! One boy, cutting out the thread of connection to his best friend just because of a single girl? And to think that it isn't even love that he's feeling. Nothing like love at all, not even close. Proof? Well Rei declared it himself. He is unable to love since he doesn't even know it, period.

Even so, why is it that these days he felt himself undergoing uncanny changes, which can probably still fall under the positive side since some of his iciness is wearing off somehow. He's learning to laugh and have fun—wait, when was the last time he laughed anyway? Oh he remembered perfectly that day when he proposed another deal with Kotobuki. At that time, he was torn in between his diabolical state and conscience, each fighting to take over him. Obviously, the latter lost since suggesting such a thing, which is pretending to be Kotobuki's boyfriend so Aya would get really hurt and eventually abandon her feelings for him, can be thought of as nothing but cruel. Unfortunately though, it didn't work. How is he sure? It's because he can still feel it, from the way she stares at him, it's as if her thoughts could reach him. Sometimes, he could've sworn he's hearing her voice inside his head, and her face, repeatedly surfacing on his mind, as if taunting him. Sometimes he got the feeling some sort of supernatural force out there was the one responsible for the unceremonious intervention tormenting him like this. And it's obviously hot on his trail!

Then again, perhaps this is what he gets for treating such a nice and innocent person as Aya that badly. Great, exactly what he needed right now, and to make things all the more annoying, he even found himself surrendering to its pull. But no, not yet! There's no way that something like that could ever make him swallow his pride. Time to learn what the word adamant means! Yes, he'll show them all how people came to label him as the Ice Prince.

Ok just to clear things out, Otohata Rei doesn't entirely hate Hoshino Aya. He just tends to distance himself away from her for fear of hurting her real bad as a porcupine would feel to you once touched. He can be full thorns sometimes and with just the mere tap on the shoulder could cause your fingers to bleed! It's that bad huh? What's more unbelievable is that despite knowing how dangerous he is, Aya didn't seem to mind. She still continued to approach him even though stepping within the one mile radius of where Rei is standing already affects her that badly. Simply put, whenever she is near Rei, she either gets jittery and awfully self-conscious, which is his usual effects on people aside from some exception like Ran, or she gets hurt emotionally to end up crying then running away. So far, they all came out to be negative!

On the other hand, so maybe he did get quite attracted to Kotobuki Ran before. Who could resist the charms of Shibuya's number one Gal anyway? Heck, not even her brother could escape her 'charms', so practically no one. Maybe that person is yet to be borned.

Moving on, he admit he felt rather flattered at Ran's agreement with his proposal but then, upon experiencing how it is to be Ran's boyfriend, or rather, Ran's sugardaddy. Oh don't get me wrong this is nothing personal. I don't hate Ran or anything, the story just has to go this way so that's it. Anyway, as I was saying, so now that he had had a taste of it, it suddenly lost its appeal on him. And surprisingly, his attention, or affection rather, shifted to the black-haired lass who was patiently enduring him and his snobbish attitude and tolerating the 'I object in the saying no man is an island because I can be an island' notion of his. Truth is, he gradually came to admire her because of her seemingly boundless patience and endurance that he was starting to…what? Fall for her? Impossible still! Well one thing's for sure, Hoshino Aya is either a masochist, which makes him the sadist, with all the endurance she's showing, able to withstand the torture of loving a complete zombie, or she is simply one foolish girl getting swept off her feet by a schoolgirl crush. Yes, a mere crush, nothing more.

So, which of the two is she?

--

**AN:** _To idioticsmile and Chiby Angel-chan, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!_


	10. For the Last Time I

**AN:** _Greetings everyone! It's nice to be back indeed! Although this chapter seemed to appear short and well…boring? Oh whatever, just read people…Anyways, let me just inform you, this story only has one more chapter to go which is actually the epilogue and then it's finished at last! A warning though, this may seem to be a cliffhanger. I myself wasn't satisfied with the way things turned out in the end, what I mean to say is, there is not much Aya-Rei romantic moments which is supposed to be the goal of my story. So if God permits and if my 'brain' permits it, I would perhaps write a sequel. I'm not sure yet since this depends on my readers' reactions. If they want it enough to actually ask for it, then I may just write it, if not, then what's the point? Anyway, I apologize for making you all wait. So scroll down and start reading, people!_

_But before that, allow me to thank all of the people who're kind enough to take their time and give me a review:_

cold summer night - _Thanks for the review, BTW, what does 'Danke schon' mean? confused look_

Chiby Angel-chan - _Of course, to the person who kept me inspired, thanks very much for sticking with me through thick and thin, if ever there is such a saying, can't remember, I'm kind of dazed right now. Well, all I want to say is, I can't thank you enough. grateful smile_

Rin-Ainochan - _Wow thanks very much for your review, that was certainly unexpected...well, hope you'll still find this chapter interesting. I hope to hear from you soon again!_

idioticsmile - _Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, thanks also for the review!_

To Black-HunterXX and Suuki-chan, thanks for your previous reviews!

To LeNe03 and Vagirl, thanks for including me on your favorites list!

To idioticsmile, thanks for putting me on your story alert list!

**Disclaimer:** _Super Gals isn't my property...now onto the story (which is definitely mine!)_

**Chapter 9: "For the Last Time"**

What's so special today, that even in the midst of experiencing unbearable heartaches, Aya Hoshino still felt a slight hope of something wonderful to surprise her for her…birthday? Birthday, another plus one to her age. So it's goodbye sixteen and hello seventeen now. And it's also about to be farewell high school and greetings college too. A few more months to go then. Anyway, it's not as if she's really that much hoping for her friends to secretly plan some sort of surprise for her, right? Ok no use lying, maybe just a little, considering Ran who never runs out of plans, yes the mastermind never takes a day-off.

Even now though, after stating her condition of erasing Rei Otohata in their group, Aya still can't help but hope for some miracle to happen today on her birthday! It has in fact become her birthday wish. But still, a part of her kept on struggling to extinguish that little flame of hope not wanting to undergo the pain of hoping for nothing again. Sigh, how can she be so torn in between like this?

As she sat there with her friends Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and surprisingly Tatsukichi came as well, she can't help but feel incomplete. As if the other one's absence felt so uncomfortable and empty for her. 'Alright I give up! I really wish Rei could come…' she thought feebly as she became aware of herself surrendering to her unstable and capricious emotions. She then looked out through the windows with a wan expression on her face. She's beginning to really regret ever attempting to move on with her life and abandon her love for Rei. How can she? It just seemed so impossible for her to do. Oh the birthday celebrant felt miserable even on this one special day, how awful could things get?

Suddenly, as she broke out of her berating, she noticed something peculiar. Normally, Miyu, the ever sensitive and observant one to always catch Aya spacing out, would always ensure that no friend of hers will be lonely by cheering them up and asking them of their troubles. She's a good listener by the way, and her shoulder is just too perfect to lean on to, that's it for Aya, oh how she had gone so dependent on her friends lately. Anyway, now though, Miyu was practically ignoring her even though the black-haired lass was already sending her signals of distress asking for help and comfort. Curious, Aya surreptitiously stole a glance on her oblivious friend and there she saw her engaged in a serious conversation with Ran and even Yuuya. They speak in low voices and since Aya was sitting across from the four of them, she was not close enough to allow her to hear what they were 'so seriously talking about'. So whatever that is, she has absolutely no idea.

"Daijoubu yo Aya-chan (It's alright Aya), today is your birthday so you'll definitely have fun! Erm…Are you looking sad because of the long time it takes to prepare our food? Are you starved already? If you want, I could follow-up our order to—"

Aya was startled as Tatsuki attempted to strike a conversation with her. It's not that they don't talk to each other, it's just that it is kind of rare for the Machida black Tatsuki to ever pay her attention at all since apparently, he is constantly absorbed with just Ran and no one else.

"Oh I-I'm fine. That won't be necessary, I suppose roasting a chicken takes a lot of time so, it's better if we just wait. I'm not that hungry yet anyway. What about you?" she said this with a faint smile then remained facing him instead of turning to the windows to resume her vigil. She wouldn't want to snob this kind soul in front of him who offered to entertain her while her friends silently continued to plot something without her knowing what it is, be it good or bad, it was still unfair of them to exclude her. So in the meantime, let them do what they want while she'll keep herself occupied with this nice guy by accepting his offer of conversation.

Tatsuki meanwhile, blushed slightly as he realized his stomach had once again declared its state by asking Aya about the food. He should have just thought of a better topic a while ago. But then, the black-haired lass smiling across from him, doesn't seem to mind at all. It appears she was used to Ran and her humungous appetite that Tatsuki's didn't surprise her at all now. And so, putting up a goofy and toothy smile, he proceeded to crack a joke to make the birthday celebrant smile somehow.

Fifteen minutes had passed since they entered the R restaurant and chose the perfect spot to celebrate Aya's birthday. By that I mean, they chose the table farthest to the door for privacy's sake and also, so that no one could be given the chance to interrupt them once the fun starts, whatever the definition of fun for Ran is. Miyu meanwhile, was actually feeling a bit nervous for she doesn't have enough confidence in Ran's plan as it sounded like she's leaving everything up to Rei Otohata to make Aya's birthday one lovely memory she won't ever forget. However, knowing that guy, Miyu wouldn't count on him. What with his sharp tongue and cold stares? Where would that get him to? It's not that she hated him or anything, it is just how she sees him, according to what he is making others see about himself. But maybe, she is mistaken, maybe…

"Did you try calling him again today Yuuya?"

"N-no, the hell would I do that! I'm not that stupid as to try and contact him after that—that night. I swear if he sees me again he won't hesitate to swallow me whole if he's kind enough not to mince me first. So Ran, do warn me if you see him near, I'd get my butt out of here before something nasty happens to me."

"Not in front of us, he won't spill any blood Yuuya. So stop being a chicken and be brave for once! Just think of this as a gift for Aya-chan. Besides, knowing Otohata-kun, he was never the type to easily lose his cool, unless you did something morally damaging to him, or something that's bound to ruin your friendship or something he'll take as offending. You should be the one to know that, you're his closest friend, are you not?"

"…."

"What? Don't tell me you did something to him Yuuya?"

"…"

"Hey don't give me the silent treatment! Stop attacking my conscience because there is nothing that I have to be guilty of! That plan, about you pretending to have feelings for Aya and all that drama, you know it was all for the sake of hooking up those two. It's not as if it's real or something, isn't it?"

"W-well…I…I…"

"Stop stammering! Gosh Yuuya, what's with you? Is the Ice Prince really that scary to be angered?"

During this whole conversation, Miyu chose not to interfere as she was secretly studying Yuuya and of his reactions towards Ran's questions. Ever the perceptive one, she could easily sense there is something he feels for Aya. Even so, it wouldn't be a good idea to let it be known. Rei knowing it was bad enough, imagine if Ran would be given the chance to get a hold of such sensitive information—

"Tatsuki, why don't you entertain Aya-chan for a bit while we have a meeting here?"

Miyu broke her scrutiny as she noticed the black-haired lass' distant look and the sad expression on her face, almost as if wishing for her prince to arrive and sweep her off her feet. 'Just hang on Aya-chan, we'll work this out…'

And that was when Tatsuki tried talking to Aya, hoping to keep her preoccupied while the three resumed their meeting. But still, no matter how much they talked about this 'plan', Miyu can't seem to shake away the feeling of a possible failure and disappointment on Aya's part. For all she knows, the guy cared nothing and so, he'd probably decide not to just come. It'd be a miracle if things will turn the other way around.

"I personally talked to him yesterday over the phone, of course we first had a little verbal sparring, it simply can't be avoided since he's too arrogant and I'm way aggressive but I can assure you, he is a man of his words. He will come today, period. Let's just all be patient and wait."

On the other hand, Tatsuki can't seem to keep Aya entertained long enough to divert her attention and to keep her from being suspicious of what Ran and the rest were discussing about.

"Uhm…What exactly are we waiting for?"

At that precise moment that Aya spoke up, silence fell upon them and all froze to stare behind the innocent girl. They all ceased to move partly because of the sudden unexpected question, but more so, because of the new arrival.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that? What's—"

She wasn't given the chance to finish her question as a bouquet of white roses suddenly materialized out of nowhere. Well, that was what Aya thought, since she was too surprised and shocked to even notice the person holding it.

"I guess the party can't start without me."

Aya cringed, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of that very familiar voice, a voice she would recognize anywhere, anytime. It's the voice belonging to—

"R-Rei?" was all she managed to say before opening her eyes to see the dark-haired lad standing in front of her, as if to prove she's not just imagining things and getting delirious.

"Happy birthday Aya…" he said softly to the still paralyzed girl who remained seated and unmoving on her spot.

For a moment there, all eyes kept focused on the two as if expecting for something more to happen, like the two of them embracing. 'Oh well, as if that would happen…' Aya thought feebly as she realized once again how she had readily gave up on her emotions. Even so, Ran and the rest were pretty much relieved that their mascot came, else the party will lose its very essence, which is to make Aya happy on this special day.

Seeing as how Aya won't snap back to reality unless somebody makes her, Ran didn't hesitate to break the silence. "So you came after all. You had us worried though, took you long enough. Oh, you look good by the way." Ran tried to hold back her laughter at the sight of the Ice Prince holding a bouquet of flowers. It was almost unthinkable! Who knew he'd actually heed Ran's advice? Seeing him standing like that, holding something like 'that', would be the last thing Ran thought of seeing him with, ever. But now…

Rei temporarily turned his attention from the birthday girl to face Ran. Of course, he has to get even, he can't allow the number one gal to trample with his pride.

"I came, didn't I? So cut the chit-chats and let's get on with the celebration. You're just wasting time by hoping to ridicule me, which won't ever happen. In your dreams Kotobuki. Now slowpokes, shall we? In case you hadn't noticed, time's running and soon, Aya's special day will be over."

That gave Aya enough time to recover from her shock that she was now blushing madly, no wonder the four of them chose to sit across from her! They're giving room for someone to sit beside her! A big room, for that matter. One of them should at least have sat on her side to make it even, but no, just to set her up with Rei, they opted to squeeze themselves on the other side so that now, they were having trouble moving.

"In case you hadn't noticed too Otohata-kun, those flowers are to be given to the birthday girl here, it is not to serve as a mere decoration for the Ice Prince which is so not becoming for such a stiff person as you."

Ran smirked as he saw Rei's eyebrows twitching, apparently, she had hit the bull's eye and had somewhat made him feel embarrassed, which is to be considered an accomplishment indeed, for not many are granted the privilege to thwart the proud dark-haired youth. Another thing, perhaps the twitching of his eyebrows is blushing the Rei Otohata way.

"Here. For you."

Rei reluctantly handed the flowers to Aya who in turn received it with a sweet and appreciative smile. She was about to thank him when Rei added.

"Ran's idea."

'And stupid of me to have followed it, now I'm pretty sure I look like a…'

'A charming prince of every girl's dream, Aya's dream…' came another voice from nowhere. Rei was confused at first but decided to shun it instead. He didn't care.

Across from them, Ran glared at Rei almost wanting to punch him.

He's being a jerk again! So ungentlemanly! So typical of Rei Otohata!

"Why don't you sit down? There's plenty of room for you. Come now don't be shy."

Ran teased as she persisted to silently fight Rei. She is definitely never going to back out at this! Her reputation is at stake here! Ah wait, it seems I've said too much. Yeah yeah Ran's intention of doing this is purely for the good of her best friend, Aya Hoshino. All she'll ever want is to make the shy lass happy and that's that.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Rei settled himself beside Aya, keeping a certain distance to avoid raising unnecessary sparks that could distract him and harbor strange ideas to disturb him. Oh well, Rei is human and definitely a straight guy after all, so no doubt he can still be tempted despite his stony and strong character.

How uncomfortable and awkward their situation is! At last, the long wait is over for their order had finally arrived. And so for the rest of the afternoon, the group ate lavishly, with a few conversations in between, chattering and laughing here and there. Only Rei remained silent and Aya only speaking once in a while to politely answer some silly questions thrown at her.

It's time.

Time for the next stage.

Let's get personal.

Start to set the romantic mood.

Give them privacy.

Oh hopefully these two will hook up for good.

Yesterday, you're strangers. Today, you're friends. Tomorrow, you're going to be couples and in the near future, you'll be husband and wife!

"Miyu!"

Ran nudged the daydreaming girl persistently. Oh how she tends to drift off in the land of romance brought about by Aya and Rei. Again, typical Miyu. Upon Ran's interruption though, she was suddenly reminded of the plan.

"Nature's call!"

Miyu abruptly stood up as she gathered her bag and went straight for the exit.

"Where is Miyu going…?"

Aya sounded worried, not to mention panicky as her friends seemed to leave one by one. She doesn't like where this is going indeed, if her hunch is correct. No, this isn't the time to be left alone with Rei, she can't face him yet! 'Guys don't leave me please!'

"I'm going for some fresh air…"

Ran also stood up and followed Miyu, she had this evil grin spread widely on her face. Upon reaching the doors, she winked at Aya first before finally disappearing.

"W-wait for me Ran!"

Yuuya hastily stood up and practically stumbled towards the door, as if anxious to get away. He cringed upon feeling his best friend's poisonous glares directed straight at him, feeling Rei's message of 'I'm not finished with you yet' and that 'I'll deal with you later, so get ready'. It was creepy indeed.

Now that leaves Tatsuki. Aya pleaded silently for him to stay. However…

'Sorry Aya-chan, Ran's orders.'

"I-I'll take care of the bill. You guys have fun. Ja ne!"

Tatsuki practically dashed from them, unable to stand Aya's intense stares anymore. He was actually feeling kind of guilty to leave Aya like that. But given the circumstances, he has no choice. This has to be done one way or another.

And so, that further leaves just Aya and Rei, Rei and Aya, who now sat silently side by side, neither making an effort to start a conversation, both somehow wishing to be elsewhere than here. But then again, maybe not entirely. This is the moment Rei is waiting for anyway. The moment when he is to pour his heart out on Aya.

'This is so unlike me…' he thought with a sigh as he prepared what would probably be the longest speech to be made ever by the silent Otohata Rei, which will break his record of saying five sentences at most. Somehow, he was starting to doubt if he can even do that.

_That's all for Part one people! The next chapter will be the epilogue...Stay tuned! This story is about to be finished...Waiting for your reviews... _


	11. For the Last Time II

**A/N:** _Greetings everyone! Yes, I was resurrected once again, and am back to present to you the final chapter. I apologize for the long delay, I seemed to be having problems with the typing part. Anyways, I was very glad to receive reviews, it was unexpected. I really thought people had started deserting me after a month of no updates or even posting any notices on my profile. That's why, I am truly grateful to know that some of you are still visiting my story from time to time. So, let's not prolong the wait anymore. Scroll down and start reading people!_

_But before that, here are my replies to those of you who have reviewed my last chapter:_

Annonymous Amethyst: _Thank you very much for your nice comments! You really think I was able to portray each characters' feelings with my story? I'm glad if you do think so. That can be considered an accomplishment, I suppose. Now that I have posted the epilogue, I hope to receive another review from you soon!_

Chiby Angel-chan: _My ever supportive friend, nice to hear from you again! I am sorry to say however, that from now on, updating won't be any faster for me. That is, if I ever write a sequel to this story, I'm still thinking about it. But if ever this will be the last, let me sincerely thank you again. I want you to know that I will always remember you as the only person who first showed kindness to me when I was on the brink of surrendering. Did I already say this to you? Uhm, if you must know, I am kind of forgetful. Anyways, if God permits, the next time I write will be filled of Aya-Rei fluffs. Take care!_

Rin-Ainochan: _Wow I'm truly relieved you think of my story and writing that way. I totally thought it's the opposite. Yes, I still have a lot to improve, and I'm hoping this site will help me with it, as well as you, my dear reader. Don't worry, I totally support Rei and Aya pairing, all I would ever want to read and write about, is with the two of them ending up as a happy couple. Hope to hear from you again soon!_

Camoufle: _Hi and welcome! I am truly delighted to see a new person reviewing my story. Glad you decided to make your presence known, at least, before this story ended. Thanks for supporting my story and hope to receive another review from you since this is the last chapter._

BubblieTea: _Hi! I'm glad to know I have caught your attention and stirred your curiosity, at least, this means I have progressed somehow, doesn't it? Anyways, keep reading and please don't hesitate to voice out your comments, either good or bad, I'll be happy to hear them._

CuteBubbles: _Wow, a very long review indeed, I appreciate your finding the time to give me such an inspirational review. From what I have read though, I believe you to be someone having great skills in evaluating works. Therefore, it is a pleasure to receive a review from you. As for your suggestions, believe me, it helped a lot. I'll try to follow them as best as I can, especially if it means improving my writing skills. I'm glad you liked the idea of a Rei-Aya-Yuuya love triangle, since the others seemed quite against it, like my sister, perhaps it was due to the fact that Yuuya already have Mami or that the idea of a very nice guy like Yuuya suffering from an unrequited love with Aya seemed pitiful on his part, and that he doesn't deserved it, that made them dislike the love triangle. However, I still think it's nice, with Yuuya being friends with Rei and all, typical, but still nice. Moving on, the Rei-getting jealous part is quite nice too, I totally made sure to make that scene possible in my story since that's the only thing I would be dying to see in the anime, apart from Rei and Aya kissing intimately, but which will never happen, surely. Also, the book 'Flipped' you had mentioned, yes I am quite familiar with that, but no, I wouldn't make Rei chase after Aya. That would probably seem out of character for the cool Ice Prince. It's more fun to torture Aya by making Rei cruel to her, then in the end, suddenly reversing the situations, like making him realize his mistakes and of how mean he had been to the one person who truly loves him. Guilt is sweeter than misery I suppose, whatever that might mean._

_Well, in response to your long review, I guess this long reply will do to, won't it? For this last chapter though, I hope to hear from you again. And if it wouldn't be too much to ask of you, please make another lengthy and detailed review again, if you would be so kind. Thank you!_

_Let's get this show on the road now people! No matter how cliché this may sound, right now, can't think of anything else…oh, I've just noticed how often the word 'cliché' appears in this chapter. Read on to find out what I mean…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals…**

**Part 2: For the Last Time**

Aya meanwhile, remained feeling nervous not to mention paranoid. She didn't want a repeat of that tragedy. The first time she confessed and got rejected straight on the face. It was like being killed and reborned devoid of her soul. The days that followed made her feel even more miserable than she already was with herself, to the point of committing suicide! Too much? Well at least her sanity prevailed and she somehow regained her will to live, to keep on fighting even after getting defeated. So for crying out loud, she doesn't want any of those ever again, especially on her birthday which only comes once a year. The hell would she allow herself to go back to those days! Those days when her state of mind is at a complete disarray, chaotic and absolutely out of focus that she even now refer to it as the dark age of her life.

"So what's on your mind?"

Aya was startled she practically jumped upon hearing Rei's cold, cold voice. Still no progress, unfortunately.

'What should I do? What should I say?'

"N-nothing…"

She almost croaked, luckily she found her voice just in time, managing to avoid embarrassment.

'Great Aya, you have just put a big black dot on the still-starting conversation. What a total genius you are! Now what?'

She silently scolded herself as she turned away from Rei. More awkward still is their sitting position. They probably looked ridiculous. To some people, they may appear like two typical couples out on a date, and perhaps they are the intimate-with-each-other-we're-practically-inseparable type that instead of sitting across from each other, they ended up sitting beside each other instead. Funny how in reality, it's the opposite.

'We're not a couple…we weren't…we aren't…and we won't ever be…'

Aya repeated this over and over in her head, like a mantra, to somehow avoid her from building up false hopes again.

Suddenly, Rei stood up without a word and this left Aya to panic.

'Oh no! See, I told you! He probably thought coming here to see me was such a waste of time. Wait, get a grip! So what? I feel the same, that's just what I'll put in mind.'

"Do you mind?"

Now she finally found the courage to look up again as she heard Rei speaking, she then saw him sitting across from her, his eyes intently focused on her alone. Yes, to Aya only. 'He has his eyes for me only…'

Aya momentarily felt dazed by that thought that she blushed. As if to break the spell, she mentally slapped herself, then sat up straight, to regain her posture. Rei meanwhile, propped his chin on his palms, his elbow resting on the table, his gaze trained somewhere through the window glass, to somewhere not very far. As Aya turned to follow his gaze, she then saw Ran and the group watching them from another restaurant right across the street!

' What the—this isn't some kind of a movie or a dramatic play to have them as spectators of the show. Have they even heard of the word 'privacy'?' Rei thought with increasing annoyance as he saw Ran in particular, who alone in the group have the courage to defy the mighty Ice Prince, grin smugly at him as if to tease him. Oh how he'd love to punch that annoying face of hers! 'Like I could do that. Besides, my fists aren't meant to hit the likes of that barbaric woman, that is, if she could even call herself one, so why bother? Even so, that grin of hers is truly testing the length of my patience, that is again, if I even have any.'

Aya, unaware of Rei's malicious thoughts towards her friend, noticed the lad wasn't paying attention to her any longer, and as she again followed his gaze, she saw where it was transfixed.

'Ran…What's this? I thought it's already over between them? Then why are they still--?'

"So what next?"

Upon spouting those words unintentionally, since in truth, it was due to his nervousness that drove him to say such, Rei realized he was the one who is supposed do the talking, for this time around, he will be confessing, not Aya. But it was too late. His brain is not as quick as his tongue enough to overtake it and stop it from saying insensitive things without a second thought. And so, not knowing what to do, since he was sure he sounded pretty bored with the question that slid out of his mouth without warning, he just kept quiet thinking it's better to keep his dangerous mouth, with a mind of its own, shut before it says something stupid again, to permanently damage this fragile situation, to the point that it will be beyond repair. Of course, though he might not appear like it, Rei still doesn't want things to worsten. He hates being entangled with such discords, it would be better for all of them to mend this right now.

"W-What do you mean? I don't have anything to say to you, remember? And neither will I to listen to you too. I just made it clear the other day."

Aya was surprised how she managed to say such cold things herself! Normally, when faced with Rei's bullying, as she so-called it, she would just prefer to keep quiet, bow her head down low, refusing to meet the cold, cold eyes of the Ice Prince, as if to save herself from humiliation. But now, she was learning to fight back and show some backbone. Somehow, she suddenly felt inexplicably braver too especially upon seeing Rei and his lingering gaze to Ran a while ago. How dare he even do that in front of her?

'Those two, I thought Ran said…'

Oh never mind, for now she's glad she can play along with the Ice Prince's frosty game of bitterness. Oh well, must be that Rei's coldness and lack of emotions had rubbed off on her somehow. Oh yes, she is learning her beloved's ways indeed.

But wait, no, that's not how things are supposed to go! Aya, who is naturally shy, gentle, considerate, sweet, delicate, warm, demure, should use her good qualities to try and influence her beloved Rei Otohata, who is naturally cold, silent, nonchalant, impassive, snobbish, loner, for them to eventually end up happily ever after. But then, why is she giving up now?

Because somebody else already caught his heart, that's why.

Upon thinking of such, she was unable to stop its domino effect on herself. She'll have to get out of here now before she cries and breaks down in front of the very person who should never ever be given the chance to see her in such a drastic and pitiful state.

Mustering up every ounce of courage and strength, she forced herself to stand up and head outside, her steps faltering but fast, fast that Rei was unable to stop her, as she was gone in a flash.

'Darn! I did it again! And now, she's gone…she's…gone…'

As if finding someone else to blame apart from himself, he turned and gave the deadliest of his deadly glares to the group, with Kotobuki, receiving the utmost intensity of his anger. Only someone seems to be missing.

'Yuuya…he's quick enough to escape. Very well, I will just personally pay him a visit later.'

--

"What just happened there? One minute they look all lovey-duvey with each other that I was pretty sure Otohata is close to confessing, then the next she's gone! Just like that! What did he do again?"

Ran paced back and forth, clenching her fists as she saw Rei and his death glares still being thrown at them. It was a wonder even with that great distance, they can still see the perfectly frightening expression on Rei's face. On the other hand, Miyu was starting to dread the fact that they might have something to do with the sudden walking out of Aya.

"Well, I definitely am not gonna be a sitting duck here! I'll find out myself!"

Ran made a move for the door but Miyu was quick enough to grab her arms and pull her down beside her.

"Ran, give it up, can't you see? The more we interfere, the more complicated it gets. Knowing Aya, she probably saw Rei having a silent staring contest with you a while ago, and she mistook it as something romantic that made her think you and Rei still have something going on. See? And even if you don't have any malicious meaning in teasing Rei, to other people they might think otherwise! So do you understand now?"

"Let me go Miyu! Then I guess I'll just have to find Aya and explain everything! Who knew she could be that stupid as to think of it that way?"

"You can't say that Ran…and you definitely can't blame her…after everything that happened? She has every right to doubt us, you see, trust can't be easily earned. And it is even harder to regain once it is lost. And in our case, it appeared our best friend has lost her trust in us."

Fighting back her tears, Miyu closed her eyes and bowed her head sadly as she remembered how they almost lost Aya before.

Finally, Ran gave up, no longer wanting to argue with Miyu. She just remained seated, while watching as the skies gradually grew darker, signaling for the arrival of a rather fierce rain.

Tatsuki, who sat quietly in a corner, only remained speechless, not wanting to take part in the two female's conversation, knowing nothing he says could possibly reverse what had happened so it is better to say nothing at all.

--

Rain.

'Great. Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me. How nice, even the skies are shedding its tears for me as if in commiseration. So, am I really that miserable?'

Aya continued to walk ahead, her steps heavy as the small pool of water underneath her feet began to soak her sandals. She also didn't mind if her body is being drenched by the heavy pouring rain. She could care less of what she looked like now. All she cares, is to disappear off the face of the planet since a tiny insignificant dot like her won't be mourned for once she dies anyway. The world would still go on as if nothing happened.

"Good…riddance…"

'That voice…he's here again. And it's as if he had read my thoughts! Even confirming it out loud! Yes, if I somehow disappear, Rei would be rid of his biggest annoyance, which is none other than me. And that'll be good riddance for him.'

Rei saw the black-haired lass' immediate reaction upon hearing what he had said that he proceeded to explain himself.

"What I mean is…that we finally are left alone for good…with this heavy rain, I doubt the Queen of Gluttony would even try and get herself soaked wet just to watch our little drama. And even if she did try, her minions would be there to stop her. So now, it's just you and me. I guess this is my chance to explain myself."

With this, Aya's shoulders stopped shaking as she had stopped crying to listen for the next words, even though she doesn't expect anything good at all to come out of her beloved's mouth.

'I know him enough to expect nothing out of him. I've learned from my past painful experiences with him.'

Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened as Aya felt her body being enveloped within a pair of strong arms, his hold sure and determined, that she could almost understand the message he is trying to deliver just with this warm and tight embrace. Words need not be said.

'What is the meaning of this? Rei, please don't be reckless, don't give me such false hopes, I'm too fed up to hope for nothing. Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on hurting me? What is your motive? You already have Ran, fine, I give up. I'll take a step back so you two can finally be together. Good riddance, isn't it? But then now, what's this? What are you trying to do?'

"I'll ask you now Aya. Will you…give me another chance?"

For the very first time, Aya felt the eloquent sincerity with the way Rei had pronounced every word of that question. And even without further explanation, his ex-girl friend already understood what he was trying to say, that his very meaning was already contained in that one single question, or rather, statement because at this point, Rei wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer. He would not let all his efforts be put to waste, all the initiatives he was forced to make, all the fuss he was forced to endure, he took it all, just to win Aya back. And to think that those didn't even match half of what Aya had to undergo through just for her to earn the title of being Rei's girl friend. Unfair, isn't it?

A title, nothing but a description, but no, that isn't what she wants. What she actually wants is to capture Rei's heart, to earn Rei's love and trust, and she cared less even if it takes hundreds of years to accomplish that, so long as in the end, she would get what she had worked hard for.

And this time, she almost can't believe the irony of events. Perhaps this was all a dream blah blah blah, cliché much? Well, you get the idea. It's hard for her to believe of what is happening, period.

Rei sighed, slowly approaching Aya from behind. Of course, the negative thinker will find it hard to believe good things actually happen to people. That miracles do come true, especially if you wish for it hard enough, so that now, he'll have to show her what he meant by that question.

Let's take a peek on Aya's thoughts meanwhile.

'What…Did he really mean that? I-is this really not a dream? But no, I'm afraid to believe, I'm scared to trust…I don't ever want to feel rejection again…No, I'm just as sure Ran is involved with this again…Maybe…Maybe they—'

Aya's thoughts perished along with the rain as it started to subside, now only leaving a drizzle, and this was all due to a certain man's fault. Right at that moment, Aya felt wobbly and light-headed that she can't breathe with the intensity of Rei's kiss. Rei's kiss? Yes, Kami-sama must have finally heard her prayers at long last! Never mind the hell she went through, that was in the past, it was all worth it anyway.

--

"And they lived happily ever after! Thanks for watching everyone! Oh and let's not forget to thank me, Kotobuki Ran, the number 1 Gal of Shibuya, who made this happy ending possible. Applause, applause!"

SLAM!!

"Hey! Who dares interrupt the number 1 Gal of Shibuya's speech? Moreover, who dares throw a pillow at me? I demand a confrontation—"

"Oh stop blabbering Ran, we get it already. After for like a millennium, Rei and Aya finally became a couple, and it's all thanks to them and their—"

"Oh don't be silly Miyu! It was pretty obvious I'm the reason they ended up together eventually. Don't be such a blind mice."

"Ran, quit interrupting other people when they are in the middle of speaking!"

"Look who's talking, you dare say that to me? After you threw your pillow at me and hit me square in the face?"

"It's not as if it's going to hurt you. Besides, it wasn't me who threw the pillow at you. It was actually Tatsuki over there. He's sulking right now since apparently, you've been ignoring him. How mean could you be? Suddenly breaking up with him just so you could be with—"

"Now now Miyu, let us not bring up the past. Let bygones be bygones! How many times do I have to remind you of that? Besides, Tatsuki already knows that temporary break-up was included in my plan. He understood it perfectly so just don't mind him. He'll get over it soon enough."

"Whatever you say Ran, playing the heroine-role again…Anyway, where is Yuuya-kun? I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he suddenly vanished without a trace yesterday at the restaurant."

"That reminds me, he's currently in hiding. So there's no point in trying to find a person who has no desire to show up. Now that sounds familiar. Moving on, I think Yuuya will soon come out anyway, since his best friend is spending way too much time with his princess he probably won't have time to hunt his blonde friend down."

"That's just terrible! I'm pretty sure those two needs to clear things out between them. The last time they met, it left plenty of things unsaid. That's why…"

"Oh you're thinking too much Miyu-chan. For once, stop worrying, will you? Everything's fine now! All's well that ends well!"

"You're just too carefree Ran. So what else did we might have forgotten to mention before we say our farewell?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I just want to clear my name to some people who might think of me as this story's villain. To all your accusations, here is my answer. I believe the end justifies the means. No matter what sort of method I might have used, be it evil, in this case, maybe a little, or good, is not important. What's important is the result, the outcome. And with how things ended here, I must say, it did justify my evil ways. Ciao then!"

Miyu could only sigh and sweat-drop while Ran continued to wave her own flag of victory up high. And now, the curtains have closed.

--

"Aya…"

"Rei?"

'He tightens his hold on my hand. Oh no, it's making me blush harder. It's totally embarrassing! The people passing by might notice how red my face is turning! Oh Rei, of all the places, why the park? Where plenty of people are…'

"I-I just want you to know that…that…"

'How do I say it to her? That she has become not only a part of my life, but my whole life itself? Now that sounds corny. So unlike me. Oh, I just noticed, being around her makes me think of corny, not to mention mushy, things. She's making me melt to lose my coldness…and I can't resist but give in. I wonder, is that a bad thing? And also, how come she is able to do that? I have yet to find the answer. As for my stammering though, I also know not of why I am having troubles in finding the right words to express myself.'

"Know what Rei?"

'Is he actually stammering? Because of me? How possible is impossible?'

"I…I…(sigh)…I may have hurt you real bad in the past…And I may hurt you more in the future…(Taken from anyone's dialogue? Anyway, proceed.)"

'Get a grip Rei! Spit it out now! Showing such weakness doesn't suit you at all!'

"Rei…no, it's alright…I'm fine…I'm—"

'I wonder what he's trying to say…he makes me nervous…'

"No, please listen Aya…Allow me to finish first…Aya, you have become my life now. Go ahead and laugh if it sounds corny or cliché…"

'This time, I can't let her go through this alone. I won't ever leave her again. And I'll try my best not to hurt her, but to replace her pain with happiness, happiness that I shall be the one to give.'

"R-Rei…"

'I don't know what to say. Oh god, he certainly knew my weak spot. How could I ever resist that cute face of him pleading, sometimes it's really unfair of him to do that! Using his charms over me…'

"Well...?"

'She is indeed a pretty sight to behold, seeing her blush like that, and struggling to find words to equal mine. I must admit it was quite amusing. Perhaps I should do this more often.'

"I won't, Rei…actually, I love the sound of it…more so because it came from your very own lips, and from the bottom of your heart no doubt…that is why, I'd want to hear you say it again and again…"

'That adorable face and melodious laughter, that enticing thin pink lips of hers that seem to draw me unto her every time I look at it long enough to succumb and desire her…Sometimes, it's really unfair of her to use her womanly charms to attract me…'

"Well then, I guess you'll love it even more with these next words I'll tell you…"

'Here he goes again, making my heart jump from so much excitement…I can hardly wait to hear what he's going to say next! What's more is the sensation of his lips speaking softly to my ears, the mere proximity, the close distance between us...'

"And what is that Rei?"

'Sorry Aya, I was never expressive in words to begin with. Hopefully, this will do.'

Aya's eyes widened in shock mixed with pleasure as Rei leaned closer to capture her lips and seal it with his own. It wasn't hot, passionate, flaming or even done just for the sake of satisfying hormones. It was gentle, sweet, pure and innocent. It spoke of the sincere feelings of Rei's love for Aya, one that will last forever. Aya though, was about to protest since she is strongly against publicly displaying their affection for each other. But then again, her emotions overpowered her that she too surrendered eventually. Besides, it's not as if anyone is watching.

**-FIN**

**A/N:** _Teary-eyed. At last I've finished something! Something I have worked hard for weeks and months of staying up late and forcefully squeezing ideas out of my head! Thank you Lord, for constantly guiding me and for helping me accomplish something. I only wished I could have received more reviews and responses from my readers. But I suppose for my first story, it isn't that bad, or is this?_

_Well dear readers, I hope the ending somehow satisfied you, though at the back of my mind, something's telling me it didn't. I apologize if I wasn't able to meet your expectations or if I have disappointed you with this last chapter. I'll be glad to know through your reviews._

_I have a confession to make, I'm not actually very good with writing a romance story, same goes with romantic mushy mushy scenes. I must say though, I do love writing humorous scenes and something that involves intimate interaction between males, in a funny way, for instance, the Rei and Yuuya scenes. It was fun for me to write! So I wish you people had fun reading it as well._

_As for writing a sequel for this story, I would perhaps consider it as my upcoming project since I too can see what a cliffhanger the ending is, which gives me somewhat a feeling of incompleteness, that something is missing. Figuratively speaking, like the 'period', the punctuation mark which is an indication that a story has indeed reached its end, is missing. Therefore, expect me to be back with a continuation of Aya and Rei's love story, in an entirely different setting, and I would probably include new, made-up characters as well, I can't say for sure when to release it though. What with my jam-packed schedule! Not to mention my newfound hobby, which totally swallowed my entire attention, stirring it away from my studies, even from my writing, which explains my long, long absence. You wouldn't want to know what that 'thing' is. (lol)._

_Anyways, before I go, allow me to express my deepest thanks to the people who had endured reading this amateur's literary piece. Pardon me for the errors, typographically and grammatically, also for the boredom and confusion it had caused you. I do hope my writing would improve someday to give you delight and perfect entertainment instead of headaches, which I assumed is all of what you have gained from reading this. Enough, I was once again, got carried away._

_To the following people, I sincerely thank you as you had all served as my inspiration to encourage me to finish this story:_

Chiby Angel-chan, Black-HunterXX, Suuki-chan, Rin-Ainochan, cold summer night, idioticsmile, CuteBubbles, BubblieTea, Camoufle, Annonymous Amethyst, LeNe03, Vagirl, milkylane18.

**God Bless everyone!**


End file.
